Myth and Truth
by HalcyonMoments11
Summary: "You can save them if you wish. I will tell you how, but you must swear to defeat Naraku in return." She allowed Kagome to nod slightly, before she went on. "Then listen up, we have little time." InuKags,MirSan,SessRin I don't own Inuyasha! R&R! The End.
1. A Brithday Walk

Myth and Truth

By: HalcyonMoments11

**Summary: **"You can save them if you wish. I will tell you how, but you must swear to defeat Naraku in return." She allowed Kagome to nod slightly, before she went on. "Then listen up, we have little time." She's an elven princess. He's a half-demon prince. Elves are forbidden to come in contact with anyone outside of their race. To the rest of the world, elves are just a myth. They live in two completely separate worlds. What happens when they meet?

**Pairings:** Inuyasha/Kagome, Miroku/Sango, and Sesshomaru/Rin

**Rating: **T

**Author's Note: **This is an older story, so I apologize for any major grammar mistakes and any choppiness. I haven't had any time to go back and edit, although I hope to eventually. I hope you enjoy it anyway! Thanks for reading!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters, only this plot and my ideas.

**Story Status: **Complete; editing.

"Talking."

'_Thinking.'_

_Flashbacks/Dreams._

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Birthday Walk**

She sat in her favorite spot; it was so peaceful here. The sound of the waterfall hitting the rocks below it, the smell of the wild flowers, the feeling of the water on her feet, she loved it here.

She had long, raven black hair, it was down and wavy, her ears pointed slightly at the tips, creamy, pale skin, and chocolate brown eyes. She looked very different from most of the elves in her kingdom. Not many had raven black hair and brown eyes. It was very rare and she just happened to be one of the unique ones. Though she was different, there was no doubt that she was beautiful.

She sat there, her chocolate brown eyes moving from her paper to the two birds she was drawing, back to her paper. She was almost finished, she had been out here for a few hours now, just drawing and singing, what and when she wanted to. She sighed as she finished the final details on the drawing.

"Kagome… Kagome!" called her best friend Sango.

She looked up, "Yeah Sango?" she replied.

"Do you know how long you've been out here?" asked Sango.

"A few hours… why?" Kagome inquired.

"Do you realize that your birthday party starts in 1 hour?" asked Sango.

"Shit!" exclaimed Kagome standing up.

"Yeah, let's go!" said Sango as she started to run after Kagome.

They ran through the forest as fast as their legs would carry them.

They came to a cliff side that had a small cave in it. Vines hung in front of the cave entrance like a curtain in a doorway.

"Otan." whispered Kagome.

The cave entrance turned into a small polished rock door that opened.

"I didn't know you had this." said Sango.

"Shh." Kagome placed a finger to her lips, walking through the door.

"Clearly you don't know everything about me." said Kagome with a smile.

"I would if you would have told me." Sango replied.

They walked down a small, narrow hall way to another door. Kagome opened the door quietly and looked out of the crack to make sure that no one was around.

"Come on." Kagome motioned for Sango to follow her.

They slipped out of the door and into the palace.

"Oh… Princess Kagome, Lady Sango… where have you been?" asked Allie, a palace maid.

"Sorry no time to explain… Allie please take Sango and help her get ready." replied Kagome, dancing around the question.

"Yes, Princess Kagome." Allie bowed her head and began to lead Sango away.

Kagome started to run up the marble staircase, but paused and turned around, "Kagome, Allie, just Kagome," she said and then started to run up the stairs again.

Allie smiled, "Lady Sango… this way if you will," she said leading the way.

When Kagome got up to her room she ran into her bathroom and started the water in her marble tub; as soon as it was full she got in. She was out in 15 minutes and started to scramble around her room in her towel.

She grabbed the dress her mother had laid out on her bed and started to put it on. It was a light blue dress that went down to her ankles. The sleeves were slit from her shoulders down to her wrist where it connected again, leaving the sleeves to dangle around her arms. No shoes were set out so she assumed that she was to wear none, which didn't bother her because that's what she normally did.

She ran over to her mirror and scrambled to try and brush her hair.

There was a knock at her door.

"Kagome, it's your mother!" came her mother's voice from behind the door.

"Oh, come in!" Kagome responded.

Her mother walked in, she was wearing a light purple dress that went down to the floor. She wore a crown that was adorned with dark purple gems in her black hair that was done nicely.

Her mother walked over to her and smiled, "you look beautiful," she said.

Kagome blushed, "thank you mother."

"Here, let my help you." Her mother took the brush from her.

Kagome sat down, "thanks" she said.

Her mother smiled, "18 already..." she mumbled fondly.

"Mom..." Kagome sighed.

"Just saying," her mother laughed.

"There." she said, putting the brush down.

"Done?" asked Kagome.

"Not yet," replied her mother.

She walked over to one of Kagome's cabinets and took out a crown.

It wasn't big but it was beautiful. It was mostly diamonds with a crescent moon made of blue gems in the center.

"The final touch," said her mother putting it on Kagome's head.

"Oh mom, it's beautiful..." Kagome responded with awe.

"It was my first crown," her mother stated.

"Really?" Kagome questioned.

Her mother smiled, nodding.

"Well, we better get going, your party is probably starting." said her mother.

"Ok," Kagome stood up and followed her out of the room and down to the ballroom.

"Honey, you know that you are expected to find a husband sometime this year and get married sometime between now and your 20th birthday..." her mother stated rather than asked.

"Yeah… I know..." replied Kagome.

"I'm sorry dear… if I could change the rules I would," stated her mother.

Kagome sighed, "I know mother."

Her mother smiled.

They paused outside the ballroom.

"Where are your brother and father?" her mother asked herself.

Kagome shrugged.

"We're here!" Sota exclaimed, walking behind his and Kagome's father.

Kagome's dad walked up her, "you look beautiful," he said.

"Thanks Dad," Kagome responded with a smile.

"Ok… come through the door when your name is called," Kagome's mother instructed, linking arms with her husband.

"Yes Mom," replied Kagome and Sota in unison.

"Welcome your King and Queen Higurashi!" called the announcer and Kagome's mom and dad went through the doors.

"Prince Sota!"

Sota followed.

"And now the girl of the hour, Princess Kagome!"

"Kagome, just Kagome..." she mumbled to herself under her breath.

She walked through the doors; a huge applause greeted her.

It looked like the whole kingdom had shown up. Everyone was dressed up in their finest clothes.

Sango came up to her and hugged her. She was wearing a light pink dress that went down to just below her knees. Her hair was up in a wavy ponytail and she wore no shoes like Kagome.

"Happy birthday Kagome!" Sango smiled.

"Thanks Sango," replied Kagome, returning her smile.

Kagome looked out at all the people, "thank you for coming to celebrate my 18th birthday with my family and I! Please enjoy your evening!" Kagome said.

Everyone cheered and the party began.

* * *

Four hours later the sun was setting and the party was still going.

Kagome went outside and sat down on a bench, Sango followed her out.

"What's wrong?" she asked sitting down next to Kagome.

"Just a little tired, needed a break..." relied Kagome.

"So, how do you think the party is going?" Sango questioned.

"It's fun..." replied Kagome with a sigh.

"And the guys?" Sango's voice was teasing.

Kagome looked at her, "about 20 guys have tried to get to know me… they're starting to annoy me..." replied Kagome.

"Well, what do you expect? You're the princess and are now of marring age..." Sango replied, serious now.

"Yeah, I know, I know..." replied Kagome.

"Hey, you'll find someone!" Sango stated, smiling again, putting her hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"It's not that I'm worried that I won't find someone… I just want someone that will marry me for me, not because I'm the princess..." Kagome whispered.

Sango smiled reassuringly.

Kagome sighed, "I think I'm going to go for a walk... I'll be back soon." she said.

"Don't make me come and find you..." Sango teased.

"I'll be back..." Kagome responded with a smile.

"Oh, and could you put this in my room?" she asked, taking off her crown.

"Sure." said Sango, taking it.

Kagome walked out of the kingdom and started to walk in the forest.

_'I don't want to get married… I'm not ready. I want to find someone who will love me for who I am. Not because I'm a damn princess,'_ thought Kagome.

She continued to walk slowly down the path. After a while she started to hear voices coming from somewhere close by; she followed them. As she walked, she started to see the glow of a fire.

When she got to where to voices were coming from she noticed it was a camp and hid behind some bushes close to the camp.

"Humans..." she whispered to herself.

There were two men sitting by a fire laughing.

"Alright Inuyasha… your turn!" said one of the men.

"No, sorry Miroku, I don't think so." Responded the man called Inuyasha.

"What is the half-demon prince, son of Lord Inutashio, afraid?" teased the dark haired man, Miroku.

"No!" replied Inuyasha, shooting a glare at Miroku.

"So tell me!" Miroku demanded.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "fine, whatever," he replied.

Kagome raised her head above the bushes a little.

"This one time I–"

Kagome moved and broke a stick. "Shit..." she mumbled under her breath.

"Did you hear that?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah." replied Miroku.

"Stay here, keep an eye on the camp, I'll go check it out." said Inuyasha, standing up.

Kagome moved quietly and then got up and ran. Inuyasha ran after the noise of breaking twigs. It didn't take him long to catch up.

"Wait… I'm not going to hurt you!" yelled Inuyasha.

Kagome stopped, she didn't know why, but she stopped and turned to face the way she had come from, the path that he would appear on. When he stopped she was standing in front of the waterfall, the moonlight reflected off the surface of the water and onto her.

Kagome stared at him, taking in his long silver hair, and dog-ears on top of his head. She met his amber gaze.

Inuyasha took her in, noting the dress that fit perfectly to her every curve and her long, raven black hair that reached her mid-back. But what caught his attention the most was the way her ears pointed at the tips and her chocolate brown eyes.

He met her gaze once more and took in her scent, the scent of freshly bloomed sakura petals.

"Are… are you a… an elf?" asked Inuyasha.

Kagome smirked and started to run.

"Wait!" said Inuyasha.

Kagome stopped and turned around, again not knowing why she stopped when he asked. Her heart thundered in her ears.

"What's your name?" asked Inuyasha.

Kagome stared at him for a moment, uncertain. Should she answer him? "Kagome." she replied.

"And yours?" she asked.

"Inuyasha." he responded.

Kagome smiled, "goodbye Inuyasha."

She turned around, and paused once more when he called.

"Wait! Will I ever see you again?" he questioned.

Kagome looked over her shoulder and smiled, "maybe," she lied, because it wasn't likely, because this was dangerous in the first place.

"Goodbye Inuyasha," Kagome repeated and she ran off.

"Goodbye… Kagome..." Inuyasha mumbled under his breath as he watched her go before he went back to camp.

"What was it?" asked Miroku when Inuyasha arrived.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you..." replied Inuyasha.

"Try me." Miroku challenged.

"Ok… it was an elf..." replied Inuyasha.

"An elf?" questioned Miroku disbelievingly.

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked, laughing.

"I told you, you wouldn't believe me!" Inuyasha stated, sitting down.

"You're serious?" Miroku questioned, eyebrow raised.

"Miroku..." growled Inuyasha.

"I saw an elf… and... she was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen..." Inuyasha repeated quietly.

Miroku smirked, "she?" he asked.

Inuyasha nodded.

"What was her name?"

"Her name's Kagome..."

"Interesting..." said Miroku.

_'Yep he's lost it'_ thought Miroku.

* * *

Kagome ran into the palace and grabbed Sango and took her up to her room.

"What's wrong?" asked Sango, worried.

Kagome smiled, "n-nothing..." she replied trying to catch her breath.

"Then why did you bring me up here?" Sango demanded, curious now.

"To tell you what happened!" replied Kagome.

"Well then spill!" Sango responded with a laugh.

"While I was walking I ran into a camp; there were two guys sitting at a fire and I hid behind a bush to listen to them..."

"Kagome!" Sango exclaimed, eyes narrowing.

"I wasn't going to stay long, I was just curious, but then I moved and broke a stick. They heard it, so I got up and ran; one of the guys ran after me."

Sango's eyes widened.

"I'm not sure how, but he managed to catch up and for some reason when he asked me to stop I did..." Kagome continued.

"What? Why? You know our laws!"

"I know, I know! But Sango, it was like something wanted me to stop... a-and wouldn't let me keep running..." Kagome replied, eyes glancing out her window in thought.

"Kagome..." Sango sighed.

"Oh, but Sango, he was so gorgeous! His hair was silver as the moon and his eyes! Oh, his eyes were the most vibrant amber color I've ever seen! Our eyes met and he asked me my name, a-and I told him. It's stupid I know! But, I couldn't help myself! And then I asked him his and he said his name was Inuyasha..." said Kagome.

Sango gasped, "Inuyasha, the son of Lord Inutashio, the half-demon prince?" she asked.

Kagome nodded.

"Kagome! What if your father finds out? You know we're not supposed to allow ourselves to be seen! And you not only let yourself be seen by the one of the demon lord's heirs, but told him your name!"

Kagome sighed, she knew it was stupid, she knew it was against their laws, but she couldn't stop herself from doing any of it. "I know, Sango..."

"Why'd you do it Kagome, when you know it's so dangerous for us?"

She couldn't answer that. Something about the man had drawn her to him, and how could she explain that? The worst part was that she wanted to see him again...

* * *

**A/N:** Again, thanks for reading! I promise the writing and storyline get better as the story progresses! – HM11


	2. A Promise

_**Thanks for the reviews! Hope you like this chapter!**_

**_Disclaimer: I Don't Own Inuyasha!_**

**Myth and Truth**

**Chapter 2: A Promise**

Kagome woke up the next morning and looked up at her ceiling. On the ceiling was a painting of a beautiful elf and a handsome human that had fallen in love. Kagome's favorite fairy tale.

Kagome smiled.

"Oh good you're up" said Sango.

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Sango who was standing by her bed.

Sango was wearing a red dress that stopped just above her knees.

"Morning Sango" said Kagome.

"My mom and dad went off on business so Kohaku and I are staying here for a while" said Sango.

"Cool" replied Kagome sitting up.

"Oh and your mom wants you to hurry up, breakfast is ready" said Sango.

"Ok, tell her I'll be down in a minute" replied Kagome.

"Ok" said Sango leaving the room.

Kagome got out of bed and grabbed a light pink dress out from her closet. The dress went down to her knees and unlike the day before she wore cream sandals with it.

She looked back up at the ceiling, _'I wish that fairy tail could be true'_ she thought to herself as she went down to the dinning hall.

----------------------

Miroku and Inuyasha arrived back at his palace early that morning.

"So you really thing you saw an elf" asked Miroku.

"I know I did, now shut it" Inuyasha growled.

"Sorry just checking" said Miroku.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Prince Inuyasha, Lord Inutashio is looking for you" said Relana, a servant at the palace.

"Ok" replied Inuyasha as he walked towards his father's study.

He knocked and went in.

"Inuyasha, good, I need to talk to you, sit" said Inutashio motioning to a chair in front of his desk.

Inuyasha sat down.

"Inuyasha you have been 20 for a while now and you know 20 is marring age. You need to find a wife soon, because sometime between now and your 22nd birthday you must be married. Your brother, Sesshomaru married at 21" said Inutashio.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know" replied Inuyasha.

"You need to take this seriously" said his father.

"I know" said Inuyasha.

"You better" said Inutashio.

"I'll find someone soon enough" said Inuyasha.

"Good, now you may go" said Inutashio.

Inuyasha stood up and bowed his head slightly and left.

Miroku was waiting out side the door.

"What was that all about" he asked.

"Me and having to find a wife" replied Inuyasha rolling his eyes.

"Oh" said Miroku.

"Come on let's go get something to eat" said Inuyasha walking towards the dining hall.

---------------------------------------

"Where are we going" asked Sango.

"My dad said I have an archery lesson" replied Kagome.

"And you're listening to him" asked Sango amazed.

"Yes" replied Kagome.

"Honestly I don't see why your father keeps you in these lessons you're the best archer in the kingdom" said Sango.

"I completely agree… but you know my dad" replied Kagome.

"But your dad dose the same thing with your training and you're really good" said Kagome.

"Yeah I know" replied Sango.

"Well then later we've gotta do something fun" said Sango.

"Sounds good" replied Kagome with a smile.

After dinner Kagome and Sango snuck out of the palace and went into the forest.

-------------------------------------

"Inuyasha we've go to do something" said Miroku.

"Whatever" replied Inuyasha.

"Just sitting here is driving me crazy" said Miroku.

"Fine" replied Inuyasha.

He got up and they walked about of the palace.

"Where are we going" asked Miroku.

"Who cares" replied Inuyasha.

They kept walking even as they exited the city walls and into the forest.

After a while of walking Inuyasha's ears twitched at the slight sound of laughter.

"Did you hear that" asked Inuyasha.

"Hear what" asked Miroku.

"Come on" said Inuyasha walking towards the sound.

Miroku followed Inuyasha and as they walked the voices got louder and louder.

They stopped behind some bushes by a water fall that Kagome and Sango were swimming.

Their dresses were soaked and they were splashing each other.

Miroku stared.

"Now do you believe me" asked Inuyasha quietly.

"Maybe… so which one is Kagome" Miroku asked quietly.

"The girl with the black hair" replied Inuyasha quietly.

"Well if you really met her she'll know who you are… so go talk to her" said Miroku with a smirk.

Inuyasha glared at him, "whatever" he said.

He walked out of the bushes.

Kagome and Sango stopped splashing each other and looked at him.

Sango's eyes widened with fear.

"Hi Kagome" said Inuyasha.

Kagome got out of the water and Sango followed her.

"H-hi Inuyasha" replied Kagome.

"Kagome we have to go" Sango whispered in Kagome's ear.

"Why it's only Inuyasha" replied Kagome.

"What didn't you believe me" asked Kagome.

"No, not really" replied Sango.

"You should now" said Kagome.

"Your friend didn't believe you either" asked Inuyasha.

Kagome shook her head.

"Miroku come out here" ordered Inuyasha.

Miroku walked out form behind the bushes.

"Miroku this is Kagome and…"said Inuyasha.

"Sango" replied Kagome.

"Kagome and Sango" said Inuyasha.

"Hello ladies" said Miroku.

"Kagome you know your father's rule, we have to go" said Sango.

"What's so big about her father's rule" asked Inuyasha.

"My father is the king" replied Kagome.

"Kagome" said Sango.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, "look Inuyasha you can't tell anyone else about us" said Kagome.

"Why not" asked Inuyasha.

"Because… we don't exist, at least to the rest of the world" replied Kagome.

"Please just promise me" she asked.

Inuyasha stared at her, "Ok" he replied.

"Thank you" said Kagome.

"But for one little favor" said Inuyasha.

"What" asked Kagome.

"I get to see you again" replied Inuyasha.

Kagome looked at Sango and then back to Inuyasha, "fine, when" asked Kagome.

"Tomorrow night, meet me here" replied Inuyasha.

"We've gotta go" said Kagome turning around.

Before she could run Inuyasha grabbed her wrist.

Kagome turned around and looked at him.

"Promise me you'll come tomorrow" he said looking into her eyes.

She looked back up into his, "I promise" she replied.

Inuyasha smiled and let her wrist go.

"Bye" said Kagome running to catch up with Sango

"Bye" replied Inuyasha.

"Come on we better get going too" said Inuyasha turning to Miroku.

"Yeah" said Miroku.

They started to walk back to the palace.

-----------------------------

"I can't believe you're going to do that" said Sango.

They were back in Kagome's room sitting on her bed.

Kagome was drawing.

"I had no choice he could tell people about us if I don't… plus I promised him" replied Kagome.

"You promised him, when did that happen" asked Sango.

"When he grabbed my wrist and asked me to" replied Kagome not looking up from her drawing.

"Kagome what about your father's rule" asked Sango.

"What about it" asked Kagome.

"You know it's forbidden to tall to anyone one outside our race" said Sango.

"I hate that rule Sango. Besides it's either I break a stupid rule to protect my people or risk a chance of putting us in danger" said Kagome.

"But what about yourself, he is the half-demon prince" said Sango.

"Are you saying he's dangerous" asked Kagome.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. Kagome you could be putting yourself in danger" replied Sango.

"Sango stop worrying, he's not like that" said Kagome.

"How do you know, you just met him yesterday" asked Sango.

"I… I can tell from his eyes. Your eyes write your personality, your feelings" replied Kagome.

"Kagome I just don't want you to get hurt" said Sango.

"I won't get hurt… I'll be fine… I promise" said Kagome putting her drawing book down and giving Sango a hug.

"I believe you" said Sango returning the hug.

Sango looked over at Kagome's drawing book that was sitting on the bed. The page Kagome was working on had a drawing of Inuyasha on it.

Sango smirked, she pulled out of the hug and walked over to Kagome's bed. She sat down and picked up the drawing book.

"Hey" said Kagome.

"Cute picture Kagome" teased Sango.

"Shut up" said Kagome taking the book out of Sango's hand.

Kagome's mother opened the door, "time for bed girls" she said.

"Ok mom" replied Kagome hiding her book.

"Thank you Lady Higurashi" replied Sango.

"See you in the morning Sango" said Kagome.

"Night" replied Sango as she walked out of the room.

Kagome looked at the picture she had been drawing and smiled.

She closed the book and put it on her desk.

She got into bed.

'_Tomorrow I meet Inuyasha on purpose. Some how I know that even if I didn't agree to meeting him tomorrow he still wouldn't have told anyone… but this gives me a chance to live my dream… maybe even a chance to live my fairy tale'_ thought Kagome to herself as she fell asleep.

----------------------------

"Would you shut up Miroku" yelled Inuyasha.

"I'm just saying don't mess up with her" said Miroku.

"Miroku" Inuyasha growled.

"Ok, ok, I'm leaving… night, lover boy" said Miroku as he shut the door behind him.

Inuyasha chucked a pillow at the door.

There was a knock at his door.

"Go away Miroku" warned Inuyasha.

The door opened.

"I said…" he stopped.

"Oh sorry mom, I thought you were Miroku" said Inuyasha.

"It's ok" replied Iziyoi sitting down on his bed.

"Is something bothering you" she asked.

"You mean besides Miroku… nothing" replied Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha… a mother can tell" said Iziyoi.

"Nothing's wrong mom" replied Inuyasha.

"Ok" said Iziyoi after a few minutes.

"Good night Inuyasha" she said giving him a kiss on his forehead.

"Good night" replied Inuyasha.

Iziyoi left the room.

"_I promise"_.

Her words and her face ran through his head.

'_I just hope she meant it'_ he thought to himself as he fell asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Well that's it! I hope you liked it!**_

_**Plz review!**_

_**Open to any ideas, let me know in a review!**_

_**Later!**_

_**Lilgirl14**_


	3. A Date

_**Thanks for the reviews! Here's chapter 3!**_

**Chapter 3: A Date**

"Kagome… Kagome wake up" said Sango shaking Kagome's shoulder.

Kagome sat up, "what" she asked.

"Come on, get up" replied Sango.

"This early, why" asked Kagome looking out her window.

"It's not that early… everyone else is up" replied Sango.

"Oh" said Kagome.

"Well what did you wake me up for" asked Kagome.

"I wanted to talk to you" replied Sango.

"Ok… well can it wait for 15 minutes" asked Kagome.

"Fine" replied Sango.

"Thanks" said Kagome getting out of bed.

She walked over to her closet and grabbed a dark blue dress out of it and went into her bath room.

15 minutes later she came out wearing the dress and her hair still wet. Kagome sat down at her desk and started to brush her hair.

"So what's up Sango" asked Kagome.

"Kagome… are you really going to go meet Inuyasha tonight" asked Sango.

"Sango… we talked about this yesterday. I have to… I promised" replied Kagome.

"Alright… I just want you to be careful" said Sango.

"I'll be fine" said Kagome putting down her brush.

"I know" replied Sango.

"Good… now let's go get some breakfast" said Kagome standing up.

Sango smiled, "ok" she said following Kagome.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Inuyasha get your ass up" said Miroku throwing a pillow at his face.

Inuyasha sat up and glared at him, "What the hell do you want" he snapped.

"Get out of bed, it's already 11 o'clock" replied Miroku.

Inuyasha groaned and got out of bed.

"So… you're going to meet Kagome tonight" said Miroku with a smirk.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "grow up Miroku" he said.

"Do you think she'll show up" asked Miroku.

"She promised" replied Inuyasha putting on a red shirt.

"She looked pretty unsure when she said it" said Miroku.

"Whatever" replied Inuyasha.

"Come on let's go get something to eat" said Inuyasha.

"Don't change the subject" said Miroku following Inuyasha out the door.

"Drop it Miroku" growled Inuyasha.

Miroku rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, all I'm saying is if she isn't there don't blame me and if she is don't mess anything up" said Miroku.

"Whatever" replied Inuyasha.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"I'll be back in 1 hour" said Kagome.

"If you're not I'll come looking for you" said Sango.

"Ok" replied Kagome walking out of her secret door.

When she got to the waterfall Inuyasha was sitting on one of the rocks by it.

He was wearing his red kimono and was watching the waterfall.

"Inuyasha" asked Kagome.

He turned his attention towards Kagome.

"Hey" he replied.

Kagome smiled and sat down next to him.

"I was beginning to think you weren't coming" said Inuyasha.

"When I make a promise I keep it" replied Kagome.

Inuyasha smirked.

"So your dad is the king" asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah" replied Kagome.

"So what's that rule that Sango was talking about" asked Inuyasha.

"Oh… that no elf can make contact with anyone outside our race" replied Kagome.

"Why" asked Kagome.

"Because we're expose to be a myth" replied Kagome.

"So being the son of Inutashio himself, dose your kingdom have any rules you hate" asked Kagome.

"How did you" asked Inuyasha.

"Elves know about the outside world, it just doesn't know about us" replied Kagome.

"Oh… well there's a stupid marriage rule" said Inuyasha.

"What's the age for you" asked Kagome.

"20 to 22… you" he asked.

"18 to 20" replied Kagome.

"How old are you" asked Inuyasha.

"18… the day we met was my 18th birthday. How old are you" asked Kagome.

"20" replied Inuyasha.

"So, can you do magic" asked Inuyasha.

Kagome looked up at the sky, there was a full moon. She smiled and looked back at Inuyasha.

She put her right hand over the water, "aquina" she whispered.

A small stream of water flowed up into the palm of her hand. When she turned her hand over she was holding a ball of water.

"Cool" said Inuyasha.

Kagome smiled, "my magic gets stronger the fuller the moon" she said.

"Same with my power, it makes it easier to wield my tetsusaiga" said Inuyasha.

"You have the tetsusaiga" asked Kagome.

"Yeah, I got it for my 20th birthday from my dad" replied Inuyasha.

"I've heard about that sword, it's really powerful" said Kagome.

Kagome looked down at the ball of water she still held in her hand and smirked.

She threw the water at Inuyasha's face. It hit him.

He glared at Kagome, "what the hell did you do that for" he asked angrily.

"For fun" replied Kagome.

He smirked, "well this is for fun" he said as he splashed her.

Kagome stood up quickly, the top of her body soaked.

Kagome smirked, "aquina" she said.

Another ball of water went up into her hand and she threw it at Inuyasha.

It hit and the top of his body was now drenched.

Kagome stood there laughing at the look on his face.

Inuyasha grabbed her arms and tried to throw her into the water but ended up going in with her.

They both came up laughing and got out of the water.

"Here" said Kagome looking at Inuyasha.

She put her hands on his chest, "evapano" she said.

Their clothes glowed a light yellow for a minute and then stopped.

"There" she said.

Inuyasha looked down at her and she looked back up at him.

Kagome realized her hands were still on Inuyasha's chest and took them off quickly.

She blushed, "sorry" she said.

"It's ok" replied Inuyasha looking at his now dry clothes.

Kagome sat back down on the rocks.

She sighed.

"What's wrong" asked Inuyasha sitting down on the rock next to her.

"I want to be able to do like this more often" replied Kagome.

"But because of that stupid rule I can't" replied Kagome.

"Why not" asked Inuyasha.

"Are you saying I should ignore the rule" asked Kagome.

Inuyasha smirked.

"I want to… I want to be able to see you again" said Kagome.

"So do it" replied Inuyasha.

Kagome smiled.

"How long has it been" asked Kagome.

"Form when you got here" asked Inuyasha.

Kagome nodded.

"About an hour and a half" replied Inuyasha.

"Shit" said Kagome standing up quickly.

"What's wrong" asked Inuyasha.

"I have to go" replied Kagome.

Inuyasha grabbed her wrist, "I want to see you again" he said.

"You will, I promise" replied Kagome.

"And I keep my promises" said Kagome kissing his cheek.

Inuyasha let her wrist go and smiled.

"Night" said Kagome running off.

"Night" replied Inuyasha.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha was lying in his bed. His mom came into his room.

"Hey mom" said Inuyasha.

"So where were you earlier" asked Iziyoi.

"I didn't go far" replied Inuyasha.

Iziyoi looked at him.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"I was out with a girl" he replied.

Iziyoi smiled, "that's great" she said happily.

"Yeah whatever" said Inuyasha.

"So when am I going to meet her" asked Iziyoi.

"I just met her" replied Inuyasha.

"Ok" said Iziyoi standing up.

"Good night" she said walking out of the room.

"Night" replied Inuyasha.

--------------------------------------------------------

"I told you I'd be ok" said Kagome lying down.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" replied Sango.

Kagome smiled.

"I'm gonna go to sleep" said Kagome.

"Ok… but tomorrow you tell me what happened" said Sango.

"Alright" replied Kagome closing her eyes.

Sango left the room.

'_I will see you again Inuyasha… I promise'_ thought Kagome to herself as she fell asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**I'm so sorry it took so long to up date! I'll do my best to up date soon!**_

_**Please review!**_

_**Happy Valentines Day!**_

_**Lilgirl14**_


	4. The Protector of the Jewel

_**Thanks for the reviews! Hope you like this chapter!**_

**Chapter 4: Protector of the Jewel**

_It was a very dark room. No windows, only one door, and a dirty black rug that lay on the floor. A man sat on the rug, his face shadowed by his long black hair. He wore a dark blue kimono and black sandals. A woman entered the room. She had long black hair up in a bun and she wore a blue kimono with red sandals._

"_What new do you bring me" asked the man._

_The woman bowed slightly, "we are getting close" she replied._

"_Do you know where it is" asked the man._

"_Not yet" replied the woman._

"_Why not" asked the man._

"_It's well hidden" replied the woman._

"_I don't give a damn how well hidden it s, find it" yelled the man._

"_Kanna and I are trying" said the woman._

"_Try harder Kagura" yelled the man._

"_It is hidden with strong elf magic, it is not easy to find Naraku" said Kagura._

"_Find it and find it soon" said Naraku._

_A girl with sliver hair walked in. she wore a silver kimono and white sandals._

"_Naraku, if I may ask, why the Shikon Jewel is so important to you" asked the girl._

"_With it, Kanna, I will be more powerful than anyone in this world" replied Naraku._

"_I will have it" he said._

_The view changed from the room to a pink glowing jewel. The jewel slowly turned black, but there was one small missing part keeping it form being a perfect circle._

Kagome shot up shivering, a cold sweat covering her face.

'_Why am I so cold'_ she thought to herself.

"That was a really weird dream" she mumbled to herself.

She got out of bed, washed her face, and got dressed into a light yellow dress that went down to her knees she put on tan sandals and started to brush her hair.

There was a knock at her door.

"Come in" she replied.

"Princess Kagome, Lady Higurashi would like to see you" said Allie.

"Thanks, oh and just Kagome, Allie" said Kagome walking out of her room.

Allie nodded as a reply.

Kagome walked down the halls to her mother's favorite room. She went in.

The room was a light pink with dark pink marbled floors. There were cushioned benches in the middle of the room and a rug under a little table in the middle of the benches. Across from her was a glass door that went out onto a large balcony.

She saw her mother sitting on a bench out on the balcony. Kagome walked out onto the balcony and sat across from her mother.

"What did you need to talk to me about" asked Kagome.

"About your 16th birthday gift" replied her mother.

"What about it" asked Kagome.

"Well first of all I wanted to ask you if you've had any weird dreams lately" asked her mother.

"I had a weird dream last night" replied Kagome.

"What was it about" asked her mother.

"A man that was looking for the Shikon Jewel but he hadn't found it yet. But what dose this have to do with my 16th birthday present" asked Kagome.

"You're sure that's what it was about" asked her mother.

"Yes" replied Kagome.

"Did the man have a name" asked her mother.

"Yeah… um… Naraku I think" replied Kagome.

"Have you had any others like this dream" asked her mother.

"Once a while ago, but what dose this have to do with…" asked Kagome.

"You still have your necklace right" asked her mother.

"Yes" replied Kagome showing her mother a gold chain with a jagged, pink jewel at the end of it.

"Do you know what that is" asked her mother.

"It's a pink jewel" replied Kagome.

"It is so much more. That pink jewel is a shard of the Shikon Jewel" said her mother.

"W-what? Are you sure" asked Kagome.

"Yes, when you were a baby an old fairy came to this kingdom. She told us that you were to be the one to hold this shard. We were told to give it to you on your 16th birthday, and we did so. You are the protector of the Shikon No Tama" said her mother.

"M-me" asked Kagome.

"Yes, you. The rest of the jewel is well hidden with our strongest magic. But to be certain that no one can get the whole jewel you were chosen to protect it" said her mother.

"That would explain the rest of the dream" Kagome mumbled looking at the shard.

"What was it about" asked her mother.

"The Shikon Jewel turned completely black, but there was one shard missing… my shard" replied Kagome.

"You were chosen to protect it, so if it should come to that I believe you will be able to" said her mother.

Kagome smiled, "thanks mom" she replied.

"If you have that dream again let me know" said her mother.

"I will" replied Kagome.

"Good… you may go now" said her mother.

"Ok" replied Kagome getting up. She left the room and went down stairs.

---------------------------------------------------

"Miroku shut up" said Inuyasha.

He was annoyed, beyond annoyed with Miroku. He had been irritating Inuyasha for about 2 hours now ever since Inuyasha told him what happened the night before.

"Prince Inuyasha, Lord Inutashio would like to speak with you" said Relenna, a servant in the castle.

"Again… alright, thanks" replied Inuyasha.

"What do you think it's about this time" asked Miroku.

Inuyasha shrugged.

He knocked on the door of his father's study and walked in. He sat down in the chair he was told to.

"So your mother tells me you were out with a girl last night" said Inutashio.

"Yeah" replied Inuyasha.

"It's about time" came Sesshomaru's voice. He was standing in the shadows leaning against the back wall.

"Shut it Sesshomaru" said Inuyasha coldly.

"It was looking like you were never going to meet someone" replied Sesshomaru in a cold voice.

"Feh whatever" retorted Inuyasha.

"When are we going to meet her" asked Inutashio.

"Last night was our first date" replied Inuyasha.

"Alright, but I want to meet her soon" said Inutashio.

"Whatever" replied Inuyasha.

"You may go" said Inutashio.

Inuyasha stood up and left the room.

"So what was it about this time" asked Miroku once Inuyasha came out of the room.

"He wants to meet her" replied Inuyasha.

"Well what are you going to do" asked Miroku.

"No clue" replied Inuyasha.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Are you serious" asked Sango.

"Yes" replied Kagome.

"You're the protector of the Shikon Jewel" asked Sango disbelief in her voice.

"Don't make it sound so surprising" said Kagome.

"Sorry it's just, I didn't think it would be…" said Sango.

"Me… I know me either" replied Kagome.

She stood up.

"Where are you going" asked Sango.

"I need to think" replied Kagome.

"I'll be back soon" she said as she walked out of the room.

Kagome walked along the path quietly just thinking about what her mother had told her. She stopped at the water fall. The water glistened in the setting sun light. Kagome smiled remembering the night before.

"I told you I'd see you again, I really hope I can" she mumbled to herself.

Kagome sat down by the waterfall. She skimmed her left hand through the water, back and forward, watching the ripples grow.

**Flashback**

_A little girl with raven black hair sat on the side of a fountain. She was moving her hand through the water watching the water move away from her hand as she did so._

_A man with black hair and green eyes walked up to her. He picked the little girl up and set her down on his lap._

"_Hey daddy" the little girl said._

_The man smiled. "And what are you doing Kagome" asked her father._

"_Playing with the water" replied a younger Kagome._

"_Really" asked the man._

"_Yeah, why dose it move away from me when I put my hand in it" asked Kagome._

"_Those are ripples" replied her father._

"_Why do they grow" asked Kagome._

"_They grow just like any other thing dose. Just like you, and just like that baby bird in the tree will" replied her father._

"_Oh. Do I have to grow up" asked Kagome._

"_It's inevitable" replied her father._

"_What" asked Kagome._

"_You have no choice but to grow up" replied her father._

"_Why can't I just stay little" asked Kagome._

"_Think of it this way, one of these days you'll be a beautiful young woman, just like this flower" replied her father._

"_It's a plant not a person daddy" said Kagome with a giggle._

"_I know. But just like everyone else you have to grow up" said her father._

"_Why" asked Kagome._

"_Kagome do you have a dream for your life" asked her father._

"_Yes, to be the best princess ever" replied Kagome._

_Her father smiled._

"_Well if you don't take a chance in life… you'll never live your dreams" replied her father._

"_Oh… well then I will grow up" said Kagome._

"_Ok" replied her father setting her down._

"_Let's go in for dinner" her father said taking his daughter's hand._

**End Flashback**

"Kagome".

Kagome turned her head to the direction her name was called. She smiled, "hey Inuyasha".

"What's wrong" asked Inuyasha sitting down by her.

"Nothing, just thinking" replied Kagome.

Inuyasha raised and eyebrow.

"My mother told me something this morning… and I'm not sure what to what to think about it" said Kagome.

"What" asked Inuyasha.

Kagome pulled her necklace into view. "Have you ever heard of the Shikon Jewel" she asked.

"Yeah" replied Inuyasha.

"Well this jewel fragment here is a part of it. My mother said that this makes me the protector of the Shikon Jewel. As if my life wasn't stressed enough" said Kagome.

Inuyasha looked at her. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"I'll help you" said Inuyasha suddenly.

"With what" asked Kagome.

"I'll help you protect the jewel" replied Inuyasha.

Kagome smiled and looked down at her necklace, "thanks, but I don't think…" she said.

Inuyasha took her chin in his hand gently and turned her head to look at him. "I promise" he said looking into her eyes.

"Thank you" replied Kagome with a slight blush. She looked away.

"Kagome" asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah" she replied.

"Would you… come to my kingdom? My parents want to meet you" said Inuyasha.

Kagome's eyes widened, "You told your parents about me" she asked.

"Not that you're an elf, just about you" replied Inuyasha.

"I… I can't" replied Kagome.

"Kagome" said Inuyasha.

"I can't go Inuyasha, I can't risk exposing my people" said Kagome.

"You won't "replied Inuyasha.

"There's a chance, I mean I didn't tell you I was an elf the first time we met and you figured it out" said Kagome.

"We'll say you're a miko or something" said Inuyasha.

"A miko…" mumbled Kagome.

"Come with me… just once" said Inuyasha.

Kagome looked at him.

"Nothing will happen to you or your people… I promise" said Inuyasha.

Kagome took a deep breath. _'If you don't take a chance in life… you may never live your dreams'_ her fathers words ran through her head.

"Ok, I'll go with you" she said.

Inuyasha smiled.

Kagome leaned on Inuyasha and closed her eyes. Inuyasha blushed slightly.

"I'm glad I met you" Kagome mumbled.

"Me too" replied Inuyasha.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Sorry it took so long to update! Hope you liked it!**_

_**Please review and tell me what you think!**_

_**I'm looking for at least 5 reviews!**_

_**Open to ideas**_

_**Later!**_

_**Lilgirl14**_


	5. Meeting Your Family

_**Thank you so much for the reviews! Hope you like this chapter!**_

**Chapter 5: Meeting Your Family**

Kagome shot up a cold sweat running down her face.

"Why do I keep having that dream" she asked herself.

Kagome got out of bed and walked over to her closet. She grabbed a long dark blue dress out of it and went into her bath room. She same out 20 minutes later with the dress on and her hair wet. The dress fit to her every curve. It went down to her ankles and slit from her left knee down on her left leg. It was short sleeved but slit at the shoulders letting the two parts of it spread apart slightly.

Kagome sat down and started to brush her hair. After she finished she looked in her mirror, satisfied with her reflection she put on a pair of dark blue sandals and left the room.

"Well someone's dressed up today" said Sango catching up with her.

Kagome shrugged, "felt like looking nice today" she replied.

"Sure" said Sango sarcastically.

"Listen Sango if I tell you something do you promise you won't freak or tell anyone" asked Kagome.

"What's wrong" asked Sango concerned?

"Promise" asked Kagome.

"Fine, I promise" replied Sango.

Kagome pulled Sango into her room.

"Alright, you know how yesterday I went for that walk to think" asked Kagome.

"Yeah" replied Sango.

"Well I saw Inuyasha again" said Kagome.

"What happened this time" asked Sango.

"He asked me to go to his kingdom with him… and I said yes" replied Kagome.

"YOU WHAT" yelled Sango.

"Sango you promised" said Kagome.

"I don't care if I promised Kagome, you told Inuyasha that you would go with him. Do you know what you're risking" said Sango anger in her voice.

"Yes" replied Kagome.

"Obviously you don't. You're risking the exposure of our people, you're putting yourself in danger" said Sango.

"Sango, do not tell me that I don't know what I'm doing! I know I'm risking the exposure of my people and I know that I could be putting myself in danger" said Kagome, her voice rising.

"Then why are you doing it" asked Sango.

"Because, Sango, I know that if I don't do this… I could be risking something very important to me" replied Kagome.

"What? A chance to live your fantasy… that's just it Kagome, it's only a fantasy" said Sango pointing up at the ceiling.

"It's more than that" replied Kagome looking away from Sango.

Sango's eyes widened, "you're in love with him aren't you" she asked.

"What… no…I" said Kagome.

"This can't be happening. Kagome you are the princess… the elves princess, you can't fall in love with some stupid half-demon prince, it's forbidden" said Sango.

"It's not exactly something I can stop Sango" said Kagome.

"Yes it is… just don't do it" said Sango.

"What… don't fall in love? Sango… I wish I didn't, I wish that I had a choice. Do you really think I woke up on my 18th birthday and said that I was gonna go meet the half-demon prince, Inuyasha and then I'll top that, I'll fall in love with him. No… no I didn't" said Kagome.

Tears started to form in Sango's eyes, "I just… I don't want my best friend to get hurt" she said sitting down on Kagome's bed.

Kagome sat down next to her.

"I won't Sango… I promise you I'll be ok" said Kagome.

Sango looked up at her, "Ok… I … I believe you" she replied.

Kagome smiled, "thank you" she said while giving Sango a hug.

"I've gotta go… please don't tell anyone where I'm going" said Kagome.

Sango smiled, "ok" she replied.

"Thank you Sango" replied Kagome as she walked out of the room.

"Just be careful" Sango mumbled.

Kagome ran down the marble steps to her secret door. "Otan" she whispered.

The door appeared and she went thru it. She walked down the dark, narrow hallway and quickly opened the outside door and closed it. As soon as it was closed the door blended back in with the cliff side.

She walked down the path that lead to the waterfall and when she got there Inuyasha was waiting for her. She stopped and looked at him. _'Did I really mean what I said earlier… do I really love him'_ she thought to herself.

"Ready" asked Inuyasha realizing she was there.

"Ready" replied Kagome.

Kagome followed Inuyasha down the path. The clearing outside the forest became clearer and clearer the closer they got. Kagome stopped just in the shadows of the trees.

Inuyasha looked at her, "are you ok" he asked.

"This will be the first time I've left the forest" replied Kagome.

Inuyasha smirked, "take my hand" he said.

Kagome looked down at his hand and then back up at him. "It'll be ok" he said. Kagome smiled and took his hand.

She followed him into the gates of the city. There were people selling things, people buying things, people performing tricks, people building things, kids playing in the streets, almost anything you could think of.

Kagome continued to follow Inuyasha while looking around.

"Come on" said Inuyasha pulling her a little faster.

They walked thru the gates of the castle. It was huge. There were beautiful gardens and beautiful fountains in front of the castle, and the castle steps were a jade color marble. Kagome looked around taking in the site.

Inuyasha led her up the marble steps and into the castle. The floors were the same beautiful shade of jade marble and the walls were a light green. At the bottom of the marble staircase there was an elegant jade and dark blue rug.

"Wow" Kagome mumbled.

"I bet your castle isn't much different" replied Inuyasha.

"Not much… but yours has a much better front hall" she replied.

"Come on" said Inuyasha.

Kagome followed him down a few large hallways until they stopped in front of two large doors.

"Alright… are you ready" asked Inuyasha.

"As ready as I'm gonna be" replied Kagome.

Inuyasha took her hand and pushed open the doors.

"Welcome back Inuyasha… is this her" asked Iziyoi.

"Yes mom… Mother this is Kagome, Kagome this is my mother" said Inuyasha.

Kagome bowed.

"There's no need to bow to me Kagome" said Iziyoi.

"Thank you Lady Iziyoi" said Kagome.

Iziyoi looked at Inuyasha and smiled, "come, both of you follow me".

They followed her to another door.

"Wait here" said Iziyoi as she went into the room.

Iziyoi came back into the room followed by Inutashio and Sesshomaru.

Kagome bowed her head in respect.

"Dad, Sesshomaru, this is Kagome" said Inuyasha.

"Hello" said Kagome politely.

"You have a great sense of respect… and great power… I can sense it" said Inutashio.

"She's a… miko" said Inuyasha.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Kagome" said Inutashio.

Kagome smiled.

'_She can't be a miko… her aurora is far to strong… to magical to be a miko'_ thought Sesshomaru.

"She seems very nice Inuyasha" said Iziyoi.

Inuyasha put his arm around Kagome's waist and pulled her closer to himself.

Kagome blushed slightly, "thank you" she replied.

"Iziyoi, Inuyasha" said Inutashio as he motioned towards the door they had come out of.

"I'll be right back" said Inuyasha.

"Ok" replied Kagome.

Inuyasha followed his mother and father into the other room.

Sesshomaru shifted his gaze from the door to Kagome. _'What is she'_ he thought to himself.

Kagome shifted uneasily under his gaze. "What" she asked slightly annoyed.

"What are you" asked Sesshomaru.

"A… a miko" replied Kagome.

"No, you're not" said Sesshomaru.

"Yes, I am" replied Kagome.

"Your aurora is far to strong. I know you are not a miko" said Sesshomaru in a cold voice.

"You're right I'm not a miko" replied Kagome.

"Then what are you" asked Sesshomaru taking a step closer to her.

Kagome looked away from him, "I-I can't tell you" she replied.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "What… are you" he asked coldly.

He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.

"I'm… I'm a… an elf" replied Kagome quietly.

Sesshomaru hardened his grip on her chin, "don't lie to me" he said harshly.

"I'm not" replied Kagome. "Look" she said pushing her hair behind her ears.

Sesshomaru looked at her ears and then back into her eyes.

"Now please let go of my chin… flaro" she said.

Her skin heated up where he was holding her chin, Sesshomaru released his grip on her chin quickly.

"Please Sesshomaru, don't tell anyone" asked Kagome.

"Inuyasha knows this" asked Sesshomaru.

"Yes" replied Kagome.

Iziyoi, Inuyasha, and Inutashio came out of the room.

"Kagome, would you come with me" asked Iziyoi.

"Ok" replied Kagome.

She looked at Sesshomaru with pleading eyes once more, then at Inuyasha, and then she followed Iziyoi.

Kagome followed Iziyoi down a few halls silently.

"Kagome" asked Iziyoi.

"Yes" replied Kagome.

"What do you think of my son" asked Iziyoi.

"He's very nice, he seems caring, and… he's handsome" replied Kagome with a slight blush.

Iziyoi smiled.

"Um… Lady Iziyoi…" asked Kagome.

"You may call me Iziyoi" replied Iziyoi.

"Thank you… um Iziyoi… where are we going" asked Kagome.

"I'm taking you to meet Sesshomaur's wife" replied Iziyoi.

"Oh… ok" replied Kagome.

They walked up the staircase and down a few more halls and finally stopped in front of a door.

Iziyoi knocked and walked in, and Kagome followed her.

A girl with mid-back length black hair and light brown eyes sat at a desk. She looked like she was just about Kagome's age. She was wearing a light purple, silk kimono and white sandals. _(Rin is just a little older than Kagome in this story)_

"Morning Rin… this is Kagome" said Iziyoi.

Rin stood up with a smile.

'Good morning Iziyoi, hello Kagome" replied the girl.

Rin walked over to Iziyoi and gave her a hug.

"Kagome is with Inuyasha" said Iziyoi.

"Really? It's about time" replied Rin with a huge smile.

She had been married to Sesshomaru for 5 years now, and even before she cared for Inuyasha as a brother.

Rin pulled Kagome over to her bed and sat down next to her. Iziyoi sat down in the desk chair across from them.

"So when did you meet Inuyasha" asked Rin.

"A few days ago" replied Kagome.

Rin smiled.

"Well I'm happy Inuyasha has finally met someone" said Rin happily.

Kagome smiled.

"Listen Kagome if you ever need to talk to someone I'm here. I can keep a secret… well usually" said Rin with a little laugh.

"Thanks" replied Kagome.

She looked out the window.

"Is something wrong Kagome" asked Iziyoi.

"What… oh, no" replied Kagome with a smile.

"What ever it is I'll try and help you with it" said Iziyoi.

"Thank you, but it's nothing you can help me with… it's something I have to do on my own" replied Kagome.

"Ok" said Iziyoi.

"Kagome, come with me" said Rin pulling Kagome after her.

"We'll be right back Iziyoi" yelled Rin over her shoulder.

Rin pulled Kagome down hallways and she finally stopped in front of a small wooden door.

"Close your eyes" said Rin.

"Ok" replied Kagome closing her eyes.

Rin opened the door, position Kagome in the room, and then shut the door again.

"Ok, open your eyes" said Rin.

Kagome opened her eyes. They were in the middle of a huge room. The floors were a turquoise marble, the walls were a light blue, there were gardens of red, white, and yellow roses, and a huge fountain in the middle of the room.

"Wow" said Kagome looking around.

Rin smiled, "Sesshomaru proposed to me in here" she said.

"Did you just bring me in here to brag" asked Kagome.

"Well yes and no" replied Rin.

They both laughed.

"I wanted to show you this because it's my favorite part of the castle. I wanted to show you it to let you in on a little part of my life… because maybe if you and Inuyasha ever get married then we'll be sisters. I want you to know that I'll help you out with what ever I can" said Rin.

"Thank you" replied Kagome.

"I can keep a secret… if you tell me" said Rin. "What's bothering you" she asked.

"I… I'm not exactly what I told Iziyoi and Inutashio I was" replied Kagome.

"Well what did you tell them you were" asked Rin.

"A miko" replied Kagome.

"And what are you" asked Rin.

"You promise you will not tell anyone" asked Kagome.

"Of course" replied Rin.

"I'm… an elf" said Kagome.

"Really" asked Rin.

Kagome nodded, "and don't worry about telling Sesshomaru… he already knows" she said.

"You told him" asked Rin.

"No, he figured it out… same as Inuyasha" said Kagome.

Kagome bit her lip.

"Inuyasha knows… aw that's so cute" said Rin.

Kagome smiled.

"So do something" said Rin.

"What" asked Kagome?

"Magic" replied Rin. "I've herd all the stories… you can do magic like the elves in the stories right" asked Rin.

"I don't know" replied Kagome.

"Please" asked Rin.

"Ok" replied Kagome.

Kagome put her hand over a rose bud and looked back up at Rin.

"Ready" she asked.

Rin nodded.

"Bani" said Kagome.

The rose bud bloomed into a beautiful red rose.

"Cool" said Rin.

Kagome smiled.

The door of the room opened. Kagome and Rin looked up.

"Mom told me you two would probably be in here" said Inuyasha.

"You found yourself quite a girl here, Inuyasha" said Rin.

Kagome blushed slightly.

"Thanks" replied Inuyasha.

"Come on, we should probably go" said Inuyasha.

Kagome smiled, "ok" she replied standing up.

"Bye Rin" she said.

"Bye Kagome, come back soon" replied Rin happily.

Kagome followed Inuyasha down to the front hall.

"Leaving already" asked Iziyoi.

"Yes" replied Kagome.

"Alright, come back soon" said Iziyoi.

"I will" replied Kagome.

Kagome followed Inuyasha out of the Kingdom and back into the forest. The stopped in front of the water fall.

"Thank you Kagome" said Inuyasha.

"For what" she asked.

"For coming" replied Inuyasha.

Kagome smiled.

"Inuyasha… Sesshomaru knows I'm an elf" said Kagome.

"What? Don't worry I'll".

"Don't worry about it, I'm pretty sure he won't say anything" said Kagome.

Inuyasha smirked. "Did you mean what you said when you told my mother you'd come back" asked Inuyasha.

"Yes" replied Kagome.

"And maybe someday you can come to my kingdom" she said.

Inuyasha smiled.

"Good night" said Kagome kissing him lightly on the cheek.

She turned and started to walk away but Inuyasha grabbed her wrist. He turned her around.

"What" asked Kagome.

Inuyasha kissed her lightly on the lips.

Kagome blushed.

"Night" said Inuyasha as he walked away.

"Night" replied Kagome.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Well that's it, hope you liked it!**_

_**If you're wondering when the MirSan paring comes in, it will be in later chapters.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**Open to ideas!**_

_**Lilgirl14 **_


	6. Lessons

**A/N: **thanks so much for the reviews! I'm glad you liked last chapter! Sorry it took so long to up date! Well here's chapter 6!

**Chapter 6: Lessons**

Once again Kagome woke up breathing heavily and a cold sweat running down her face.

"Are you alright Kagome" asked Sango walking into the room. She was wearing a light blue dress that went down just below her knees.

"I'm fine, it was just a nightmare" replied Kagome splashing her face with water. She walked over to her closet and took a dark pink dress out of it. She went into her bathroom and came out a few minutes later wearing the dress. It went down to her knees and was long sleeved, spreading out at the end. She brushed her hair quickly and put it up in a high ponytail.

"What's the rush" asked Sango.

"I'm…. uh…. going back to his kingdom" replied Kagome.

"What? Kagome you can't! You shouldn't" said Sango.

"Sango, I won't get hurt. Nothing will happen to me" replied Kagome.

"How do you know" asked Sango.

"Because… I trust Inuyasha" replied Kagome.

"Come with me… and then you can see for yourself" she said.

"No Kagome, because I choose to follow your fathers rules, unlike you" said Sango.

"Sorry if I choose to live my dreams rather than sitting in this castle, locked up as if I don't exist. I want to live Sango. I want to breath freedom, live a life that no one else can say they've lived. I don't want to be an average princess that sits in a castle, gets married, and then rules behind her king. No I won't do that" said Kagome.

"But why not Kagome" asked Sango.

"Because… I have a feeling something is going to happen. Life as we know it will be rewritten. The days have been getting darker; I can tell something is coming… I can feel it. I want to know I've had a chance at life before this happens, because I have a feeling it all has to do with me" replied Kagome.

"The jewel fragment" mumbled Sango.

"What" asked Kagome.

"That jewel fragment around your neck has something to do with this, it's telling you something" said Sango.

"I know… but I don't understand" said Kagome.

"I have to go now… are you coming" asked Kagome.

"No" replied Sango.

"Ok, I'll be back" said Kagome.

"Just come back safely, because obviously I can't stop you" said Sango.

"I will" replied Kagome walking out of her room.

She walked swiftly down the marble staircase making little sound. When she got out of the kingdom she walked through the trees of the forest. She walked out into the clearing blinking a few times to adjust her sight. Kagome walked into the kingdom taking her hair down before she did so. She made her way through the people and up to the doors of the castle and went in.

"Oh, hello Kagome" said Iziyoi.

Kagome bowed her head in respect. "Lady Iziyoi, I'm here to see Inuyasha" she said.

Iziyoi smiled, "Follow me" she said.

Kagome followed her down a few hallways until Iziyoi stopped in front of a wooden door.

"Out there" said Iziyoi.

"Thank you" replied Kagome.

Iziyoi smiled and then walked away.

Kagome opened the door and stepped out onto a stone step. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were sword fighting in a large area of grass surrounded by large stone walls.

"Inuyasha, I think you'd be interested to know, your elf is here" said Sesshomaru sheathing his sword.

Inuyasha looked over towards the door, Kagome stood next to it. Inuyasha sheathed his sword. Sesshomaru walked back into the castle watching Kagome out of the corner of his eyes as he passed her.

"You came here by yourself" asked Inuyasha.

"Yes" replied Kagome.

"Why... is something wrong" asked Inuyasha.

"No… I just came to see you" replied Kagome with a slight blush.

Inuyasha smirked.

"Can you teach me" asked Kagome.

"What" asked Inuyasha.

"To sword fight" replied Kagome.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"I can shoot a bow, but I've never learned to sword fight… my dad has never let me" said Kagome.

"How well can you shoot" asked Inuyasha.

Kagome smirked. "Armory bow" she said quietly as a bow and arrow appeared in her hand.

"Tell me what to hit" she said.

Inuyasha looked around, "that vase on the wall" he said motioning towards a black vase that was sitting on top of the stone wall about 300 yards away.

"Ok" replied Kagome readying her bow and arrow. She let the arrow fly and it hit, shattering the vase. Kagome smiled and the bow disappeared.

"So… will you teach me to sword fight" she asked.

"You don't have a sword" replied Inuyasha.

"Armory sword" whispered Kagome. A long, slightly curved, elegant, silver sword appeared in her hand. "Now I do" she replied.

Inuyasha drew his sword and began to teach her how to fight. They did this for hours, an elfish sword clashing with a demon sword. Both with great power, but neither using it to their fullest extent.

When they finally finished it was nearing sunset.

"I should probably… go home" said Kagome between breaths the sword in her hand disappearing.

Inuyasha nodded.

"It will go faster if we run" said Inuyasha as they walked out of the castle.

"Yeah, but I can't run as fast as you" replied Kagome.

"So I'll carry you, come on" said Inuyasha throwing her on his back before she could protest.

He ran out of the kingdom and into the forest. He dodged trees and stopped just in front of the water fall and set her down. The sun had now set and it was dark, the only light was the from the moon through the trees.

"Thank you" said Kagome a little confused.

They stood in front of the waterfall silently.

"Um… thanks for teaching me how to sword fight" said Kagome.

Inuyasha nodded once.

"I'll… I'll see you tomorrow" asked Kagome.

"Yeah" replied Inuyasha.

Kagome smiled and kissed his cheek gently. "See you then" she said.

"Night" replied Inuyasha watching Kagome walk away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Sorry it's short! There was a meaning to it but not much of one. Next chapter will be longer! Hope you liked it any way!

**Please review! Open to any ideas!**

Mythicalspirit14


	7. Why I Found Love

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait! Thanks so much for the reviews! Hope you like this chapter!

**Chapter 7: Why I Found Love**

"No… no don't" mumbled Kagome as she turned uneasily in her sleep.

"Kagome wake up" said Sango shaking Kagome's shoulder gently.

Kagome sat up, her eyes clouded from sleep.

"Are you ok" asked Sang.

"I could be better" replied Kagome.

"Your nightmares are increasing, you're not getting enough sleep" said Sango.

"Tell me about it" replied Kagome getting out of bed.

"Your mother wants you to clean up and go down to the garden room" said Sango.

"Ok" replied Kagome.

"See ya in a little while" said Sango as she walked out of the room.

Kagome walked into her bathroom and started the water in her blue marble tub. A while later she walked back into her room. She was wearing a pale green dress that went down to mid shin. She brushed her hair quickly and walked out of her room.

She shivered slightly as her feet met with the cold marble floors of the castle. A few minutes later she stopped in front of two large doors and pushed it open gently. She walked into the garden room quietly and looked around.

"Good Morning Kagome" said her mother.

Kagome bowed her head slightly with a smile.

"So how'd you sleep last night?" asked her mother.

"I keep having the nightmares, but last night's went a little further. Naraku finds the jewel and… he begins to look for the last piece… to look for me… Mama do you think this is really happening… what I dream?" asked Kagome.

"… It may be" replied her mother quietly.

"I thought so" said Kagome looking away.

"You've been taught the history of the Shikon Jewel… most of it. You know about Mariadico, the creator of the jewel, but there is a piece of the story that you have never been told" said her mother.

"What are you talking about?" asked Kagome looking back up at her.

"There is a piece of the history of the jewel that has been made a myth… a fairytale if you will" replied her mom.

"But how can you change the truth to myth… why would you?" asked Kagome.

"To make sure history couldn't repeat itself" stated her mother.

"Well, what did happen?" asked Kagome.

"It is the story of the elf warrior Eira… you know it as another tale" said her mother.

"… The Elf and the Human Prince… my favorite fairytale" mumbled Kagome.

"Yes… but it is no myth. Eira, like you, was given the jewel at the age of 16. Only she was given the complete jewel. After so many years of peace throughout our people, an evil began to engulf the land. Demons began to attack the many kingdoms of every kin to find the jewel. We fought separately as the kingdoms of other kin began to join forces to fight this evil, only to keep our secret, our kin… a mere myth. On Eira's 18th birthday a great army of demons attacked her kingdom. They fought for days to defend their kingdom, finally her mother told her to run, and not to come back to the kingdom until someone came to find her. Eira did as she was told and left the kingdom. A demon discovered her hiding place and attacked, driven to get the jewel. Eira fought the demon bravely, but as the fight went on her strength began to fail her. She called for help but no one came. As she began to fall someone finally came to her aid. He was a very handsome human and fought as though he were on of the many great elf warriors. He fought by her side until they finally defeated the demon. Eira thanked him asking for his name. He told her his name was Haku and he asked for hers… and she told him before walking away. After that night they began to meet in secret, they fell in love by the moonlight. Together they fought whoever opposed them. But soon throughout this war as it began to fade her father discovered her secret. He punished her, not allowing her to see Haku, constantly trying to make her forget, but her heart wouldn't let go. After many years they met again and all the memories from their past came back to them. Eira gave Haku her heart; giving up her life as an elf to be human she married Haku. As a thought of protection she gave the Shikon Jewel to the fairy village in the mountains. And now, so many years later, the jewel has come to you. It may not be whole, but 1 shard makes you the protector" lectured her mother.

"But why… why me?" asked Kagome her voice just above a murmur.

"Because your heart is pure" replied her mother walking over to her daughter.

"Some people wouldn't think so" whispered Kagome.

"Kagome… everything will be alright… you're a strong girl" said her mother with a reassuring smile.

"Thanks" mumbled Kagome.

"Now I'm sure you have better things to do with your day then to sit here and listen to me lecture you all day, so you may go" said her mother giving Kagome a slight hug.

"Thank you Mama" replied Kagome standing up.

She walked out of the room and down the marble hallways of the castle. _'It's not a fairytale… it was real… so maybe what I have can be too'_ Kagome thought to herself. She smiled.

---------------------------

Kagome walked down the forest path, walking in and out of the shadows of the trees. When she walked into the clearing she stopped and looked at the walls of Inuyasha's kingdom.

"_You fell in love with him."_

These words ran through her head as she looked at the wall. After a few minutes she smiled, "I did" she mumbled.

She began to run towards the gates of the Kingdom, running through the streets, she ran up to the doors of the castle.

"Good morning Miss Kagome" said a guard as he opened the door for her. "Good morning" she replied sweetly.

She walked into the castle, looking around she began to walk up the staircase.

"Kagome?"

She turned around to see Rin. "Hey Rin" she replied.

"I'm so happy to see you again, Kagome" said Rin running up to her.

Kagome smiled.

"Inuyasha is out in the gardens with Iziyoi. Come on, I'll take you there" said Rin.

"Thanks" replied Kagome.

They began to walk down the many hallways.

"So what's going on this time?" asked Rin.

"I just need to clear my head, that's all" replied Kagome.

"From what?" asked Rin with a smile.

"I'm not sure… everything I guess" replied Kagome.

"Rin… have you noticed anything… any changes?" asked Kagome looking down at the floor.

"You mean how the days are getting darker and colder… and more and more people are changing lately?" asked Rin.

Kagome nodded slightly.

"I've noticed it… all the changing that's happening… and to be honest… it scares me" whispered Rin.

"I know what you mean" stated Kagome.

They walked down the remaining halls in silence, both lost in their own thoughts.

"Here we are" said Rin suddenly as she stopped in front of a large stone door way.

"Thanks you" replied Kagome.

"It's alright. Come visit me sometime" said Rin as she began to walk away.

"I will" replied Kagome.

She walked out into the paths of the gardens. Walking slowly through the many different, but beautiful flowers looking at the extravagant fountains, gazing at the beauty of the flowers and fountains combined. After a few minutes she found Iziyoi and Inuyasha. They were standing by a fountain in the middle of a circle of rose bushes.

Inuyasha turned his attention towards her as he caught her sent, he smiled. Iziyoi followed his actions, smiling when her gaze fell on Kagome.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting?" asked Kagome.

"No, it's alright. I'll talk to you later Inuyasha" said Iziyoi.

Kagome bowed her head slightly in respect as Iziyoi walked past her and then walked over to Inuyasha.

"Surprised?" she asked sitting down on the side of the fountain.

"A little" replied Inuyasha. He sat down next to her.

"Do you remember when I told you about my favorite fairytale?" asked Kagome.

"The one about the elf and the human price right?" remembered Inuyasha.

Kagome nodded. "My mother told me that it isn't a fairytale… it was real" she stated.

Inuyasha raised a questioning eyebrow.

"She told me it was made so people believed it was a myth" replied Kagome.

"Why?" asked Inuyasha.

"Elves are a myth… the story of Eira and Haku was changed into a myth so that no elf man or elf woman would go out and expose the race so they could fall in love. It was made a myth sp that people… people like me would think it was only a children's story… a fantasy" replied Kagome.

"Eira, like me, was a protector of the Shikon Jewel. She was raised just as I was not to make contact or trust anyone outside our race. But on her 18th birthday she met Haku, a human prince that came to her side when she needed help. They fell in love… and to be with him she changed into a human so she'd never have to leave him… or betray her people" said Kagome.

She looked down at the water and watched as her refection gazed back at her. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Why do you trust me?" asked Inuyasha suddenly.

Kagome looked up at him a questioning look presenting itself on her futures.

"Why wouldn't I trust you?" she asked.

"Because of the way you were raised, your laws, your customs" stated Inuyasha.

"I have doubts about the laws of my people and about what I was taught when I was younger" said Kagome.

"But why do you trust me, I could easily tell someone, let it slip, how do you know I won't?" asked Inuyasha.

"Because… unlike some people I listen to my heart, and it tells me you wouldn't do that. You wouldn't do anything to hurt me and don't tell me other wise… I know you'll keep my secret… because I know, some how, you'll always protect me, always" replied Kagome.

She looked back down at the water, tears forming in her eyes. Inuyasha took her chin in his hand gently and turned her to face him.

"I will… I promise" he whispered to her.

Kagome smiled, "I know" she replied.

Inuyasha smiled.

"Inuyasha".

Inuyasha and Kagome looked up to see Inutashio standing at the entrance of the circle of roses.

"Yes father" replied Inuyasha.

"May I speak with Kagome?" asked Inutashio.

Kagome at Inutashio and the back at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha nodded and stood up; Kagome followed his actions and stood up also.

"I'll see you in a little bit" he mumbled to Kagome before he left.

"Alright" replied Kagome.

She looked back up at Inutashio and bowed her head slightly.

"Walk with me" he said quietly.

Kagome did as she was told and walked up beside him as he began to walk away.

They walked down the path of the gardens for a few minutes in silence.

"What do you think of my son?" asked Inutashio.

Kagome looked up at him and then back down at the ground as they continued to walk.

"He's kind, but stubborn, gentle, but stern, trust worthy, and… probably the most handsome man I've ever met" replied Kagome a slight blush gracing her features.

Inutashio smirked, "good" he said gently.

"What are your feelings for him" he asked.

Kagome looked up at him again, "is it not obvious" she asked.

"It is. I can see it in the way you look at him and the way he looks at you" replied Inutashio looking down at her, a smile placed on his lips.

Kagome blushed again.

"I can see you will be good for my son if you choose to marry" he said.

"Thank you" replied Kagome quietly.

'_If only I could' _she thought to herself.

-----------------------------------

Inuyasha and Kagome walked down the many paths in the forest as the setting sun painted many colors on the top of the tree leaves. They had been walking in silence for a while now.

"So… what did you and my father talk about?" asked Inuyasha.

"What I thought about you, how I felt, and things like that" stated Kagome.

"What else?" asked Inuyasha.

"He told me I'd be good for you if we chose to marry" replied Kagome with a slight blush.

They stopped in front of the waterfall. And Inuyasha turned to face her.

"And what did you say?" he asked.

"Thank you" replied Kagome.

"Oh" mumbled Inuyasha.

"But I was thinking, if only I could" said Kagome.

Inuyasha looked down at her a smirk gracing his handsome face.

"Would you?" he asked.

"Would I what?" asked Kagome.

"If you could marry me would you?" asked Inuyasha.

Kagome smiled, "I would" she replied.

Inuyasha leaned down capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck retuning the kiss.

When they broke apart Kagome blushed slightly and looked up into his golden eyes. She smiled and leaned her head against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist holding her close.

"If I could, I would" she mumbled.

"I know" replied Inuyasha with a smile.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **I'm so, so, so sorry it took so long to up date I had serious writers block but I promise to get the next chapter up as soon as I can! Again I'm sorry!

**Please review!**

**If anyone has any ideas please let me know!**

Later!

MS14


	8. Always Be There

**A/N: **Thanks so much for the reviews! I hope you like this chapter!

**Chapter 8: I'll Always Be There**

Her deep blue dress blew slightly in the breeze as she walked along side her best friend. Strands of her long ebony hair blowing in her face as her chocolate brown eyes focused on the path before them. They were walking silently through one of the many beautiful gardens in the kingdom, taking in the sent of the multiple flowers.

"I feel like I barley know you anymore Kagome" mumbled Sango.

"I know" replied Kagome.

"Do you remember when we were little… how we used to walk through this garden for hours… making up games… like the one where we would be rescued by handsome outsiders… and fall in love?" asked Sango.

Kagome smiled at the memory, "as if it were yesterday" she replied.

Sango smiled, "you always told me that's how it would happen too… and I hoped and believed it… that maybe someday we'd meet our rescuers" she said.

Kagome laughed, "so did I Sango… my own experience turned out a bit different though" she mumbled.

"I'm happy for you… I really am… I just… I think my reactions were like that because… I was jealous that you and only you were living out our dream" Sango mumbled.

Kagome looked over at her, "it doesn't have to be only me you know" she replied.

Sango smiled, "someday, I'm coming with you… and I'll meet my outsider" she said.

Kagome laughed, "I hope so" she replied with a smile.

"Me too" replied Sango.

"Princess Kagome" called Allie as she ran up to her.

"Kagome, Allie… please just call me Kagome" she stated.

Allie nodded, "Prin-Kagome your father is looking for you… something about General Koga" she said slightly out of breath.

"Koga… what is he doing here? Isn't he exposed to be training the army in the Southern Kingdom?" asked Kagome.

Sango nodded.

'_Then why is he here'_ she asked herself.

"Where are they" asked Kagome.

"The throne room Miss" replied Allie.

"Alright I'll be right there" replied Kagome.

Allie nodded and ran off.

"Sango… I'll see you later… I gotta go see what this is about" said Kagome.

"I know… see ya in a little bit" replied Sango.

"Yeah" Kagome mumbled.

She walked out of the gardens and swiftly up to the castle. Walking down the many decorated halls until she stopped in front of a small wooden door. She went into the throne room through the side door quietly. Her father and General Koga were talking in the middle of the room.

Her father looked up at her as he heard the door close. "Good afternoon Kagome" he said with a smile.

"Good afternoon father" replied Kagome.

Koga turned around and bowed, "Princess Kagome" he said as a greeting.

"General Koga" she replied with a slight bow of her head.

"I take my leave" said Kagome's father as he began to walk towards the side door Kagome had came in from.

Kagome watched her father leave and then returned her attention to Koga. "Why-?"

"Kagome before you say anything, I came here to ask you something very important" said Koga.

"What?" asked Kagome.

Koga walked over to her. "We've known each other since we were kids… and" he said taking Kagome's hand.

"I came to realize that… I care for you… and came to ask you, will you marry me?" he asked.

Kagome's eyes widened. She took her hand out of Koga's slowly. "I'm sorry Koga… I'm not… I can't" replied Kagome.

Koga looked at her questioningly.

"Why not ask Princess Ayame of the southern kingdom?" said Kagome.

"I love you, not her" he said.

Kagome took her hand out of his again. "But she's interested in you" she said.

"What are you saying" asked Koga.

"I can't marry you" replied Kagome.

"Why not" asked Koga.

"Because… I don't love you" replied Kagome.

"Then who do you love" asked Koga.

Kagome looked away from him.

"You're not still hooked on your fantasies? That some outside prince will come for you? Kagome… it won't happen" said Koga.

Kagome glared at him. "It's nothing but a fantasy, a child's game" he said.

Kagome slapped him. "I will not marry you!" she yelled as the echo of the collision of her hand and his face ran though out the room.

"Go to someone else" she said as she walked out of the room.

As she came out of the door her father stopped her. "What happened" he asked.

"I won't marry him father… I'm sorry" replied Kagome as she removed her arm from her fathers grip and walked away.

Koga walked out of the room one hand slightly one his cheek. "I don't know what happened sir" he said.

"Never mind that… for weeks now she's been leaving the kingdom for hours at a time… I want you to follow her" said Kagome's father still looking in the direction that his daughter had walked away.

"Yes sir" Koga replied with a bow before walking away.

------------------------------------

"You wouldn't believe the day I've had" said Kagome as she sat down by Inuyasha.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"It wasn't that bad earlier but then Koga came and ruined everything" said Kagome.

"Who's Koga" asked Inuyasha.

"He's the general of our army… and he came to ask me to marry him today" replied Kagome.

Inuyasha looked down at her.

"I told him no" Kagome mentioned quickly.

Inuyasha smiled slightly.

Kagome leaned her head on his shoulder. "Unlike your parents, mine still think I haven't met anyone yet… so I have to deal with 'suitors'" mumbled Kagome.

"Get over it" replied Inuyasha.

"You're a big help" mumbled Kagome.

"I try" replied Inuyasha with a smirk.

"Keep this up and you'll find yourself dealing with suitors too" said Kagome picking her head off his shoulder to look at him.

"Feh" Inuyasha replied.

"You wi-…" Inuyasha cut her off capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. Kagome struggled slightly at first but then melted into the kiss.

She blushed slightly when they broke apart.

"No fair" she mumbled.

Inuyasha smirked but it began to fade as he turned his attention towards the trees. He began to growl quietly.

"What is it" asked Kagome.

"Someone's watching us" replied Inuyasha standing up. He unsheathed Tetsusiga and stood in front of Kagome.

"Show yourself" he yelled into the trees.

"I'm amazed a half-breed like you could sense my presence" replied a voice from with in the shadows of the trees.

'_Wait… I know that voice!' _

"Koga… what are you doing here" asked Kagome anger lacing her voice as she stood up.

"The question should be, Kagome, what the hell is the princess of the western elf kingdom doing here with a filthy half-breed" replied Koga as he walked into view.

"It's none of you business what I'm doing" replied Kagome in a spiteful tone.

"You realize you are breaking your father's laws by being here with him" growled Koga.

"I'm well aware of what the laws of _my_ people are" replied Kagome.

"Don't forget who you're talking to" warned Koga.

"I didn't… General… you have no power over me" responded Kagome.

"Kagome, come with me and I may spare him" said Koga motioning towards Inuyasha.

"Not in your life time" replied Kagome.

"Fine" muttered Koga.

He muttered something under his breath and a ball of blue energy flew at Inuyasha. Kagome stepped in front of him and crossed her arms in front of her chest. They watched as the ball of energy dissolved as it collided with her barrier.

"Why would you protect a filthy half-breed" demanded Koga.

"Because he holds something you'll never hold… my heart" replied Kagome.

Koga's eyes widened as he heard this.

Inuyasha looked down at her and smiled. He sheathed his sword and put his arm around her.

"Now get out of here before I show you what a half-demon can do" warned Inuyasha.

"Leave now! And that's and order!" spat Kagome.

Koga glared at Inuyasha and then at Kagome and turned around and walked away.

Kagome turned to face Inuyasha, her eyes held worry and fear in them.

"Koga may have been easy to defeat but he'll go report this to my father, you can't fight him. I want you to go" she mumbled quickly.

"No' replied Inuyasha sternly.

"You don't understand… my father…" "Is the King… I know. But I won't leave your side" replied Inuyasha.

"Do you always have to be so brave" asked Kagome tears streaming down her face.

Inuyasha pulled her into a hug, "for you… yes" he replied.

Kagome smiled into his chest as she allowed more tears to fall from her eyes.

A few minutes later the sky began to get dark as if anger were taking over the sky. Wind blew fiercely and before Inuyasha and Kagome her father appeared.

"Get away from my daughter" he yelled.

Kagome stood in front of Inuyasha once more her arms out stretched as she looked at her father.

"Daddy, no" she mumbled.

"Step aside Kagome" said her father.

"No" replied Kagome.

"Kagome" warned her father.

"I said no, Daddy" she replied as tears rolled down her cheeks uncontrolled.

"So it's true, this half-demon dose hold your heart" said her father glaring at Inuyasha. Inuyasha returned the glare.

Kagome didn't reply.

"I am sorry Kagome, but I can't have this" said her father.

"Why not" demanded Kagome.

"I will cast a spell that will erase his entire memory of you and the memory of anyone else that has met you… to them you will no longer exist… as it should be" he father mumbled.

"No Daddy" yelled Kagome.

"I must" he replied.

"Then let me at least say good bye" Kagome mumbled.

Her father nodded solemnly.

Kagome turned around to face Inuyasha; taking his hand she took a few feet away from her father.

She looked up at him as a tear steamed down her already tear stained face. Inuyasha smiled gently and wiped the tear from her face. He pulled her into a tight embrace which she returned.

"Something inside me tells me that if I meet love, and we are parted, that we'll meet again some day… like we did before" whispered Kagome.

Inuyasha pulled out of the embrace slightly to look down at her. "Remember, that no matter how far apart we are… I'll always be there… I'll always be yours" he stated.

Kagome smiled slightly. "Same to you" she replied.

Inuyasha leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Good bye" mumbled Kagome.

"Not good bye… just good night… good bye is forever" replied Inuyasha.

Kagome nodded and stepped away from him.

"Memories be gone" mumbled her father.

-----------------------------------------------

Kagome ran up to her room, slamming the door behind her she walked over to her bed. She began to cry into her pillow.

Her father walked in and walked over to her bed side.

"Kagome" he asked quietly.

"Go away" she replied.

"Kagome… I'm sorry" he mumbled.

"Why? Why did you do it?" she asked picking her head up to look at her father.

"It was against the laws of our people Kagome, I had to… it's better this way" replied her father.

"But I loved him!" yelled Kagome. "I loved him." she mumbled.

Kagome put her head back down on the pillow turning her head away from him.

Her father stroked her hair gently. "Gat some sleep." he mumbled.

Kagome slowly closed her eyes as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Sleep and forget" whispered her father kissing her forehead.

"Sleep and forget" he mumbled once again before he left the room.

---------------------------------

"I still don't understand why you did that" said Kagome's mother to her husband as they stood out on the balcony of their room.

"I had to… it was the only choice" replied her husband.

His wife shook her head, "she loved him" she mumbled.

"And that's why I had to perform that spell" her husband whispered.

"If I remember correctly you too fell in love with a person outside our race" whispered his wife.

"It was different. Our daughter fell in love with the half-demon prince, the son of Lord Inutashio. You were a human of no royal standards… there's a large difference" replied her husband.

Kagome's mother shook her head. "She may look like her mother… but she has her fathers' heart" she whispered in her husbands' ear.

"That's what worries me" replied her husband.

His wife kissed his cheek gently, "whether you say so or not… it wasn't that different… think about" she whispered before she walked back into the bed room.

"_She may look like her mother… but she has her fathers' heart"_

'_If only I could allow it…' _he thought to himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Sad chapter, I know, but it was the only was to make it work! So hope you liked this chapter!

**Please Review!**

Later!

MS14


	9. To Join Forces

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews! I know that was a sad chapter but it made the story fit. Anyway thanks again and I hope you like this chapter!

**Chapter 9: To Join Forces**

**_6 months later_**

The musky smell of sweat and blood filled the air. Around them were their comrades in fighting position and their fallen comrades as well. They stood in fighting stance as they looked down upon the attacking enemy.

Beads of sweat ran down her pale face as strands of her raven black hair that had fallen out of her high ponytail blew in her face with the breeze. She wore a tight sea green dress that went down to mid thigh, a dark blue shoulder cloak over the dress, and a dark blue wrist guard on her right wrist. Strapped around her shoulders was her black bag of arrows that moved slightly with her body as she aimed her bow. A bright pink glow of energy surrounded the tip of her arrow and quickly engulfed the rest of the arrow as she let it fly.

Her best friend stood next to her, beads of sweat rolling down her face and strands of hair plastered to her face as well. She wore her demon exterminator outfit that moved perfectly with her body as she threw her large heilico (sp?) once again.

"Kagome… Princess Kagome!" yelled one of the men.

She turned slightly at the sound of her name after releasing another arrow. "What?" she asked quickly.

"The King wants you and Sango to retreat into the kingdom." replied the man.

"I won't leave our men!" replied Kagome.

"Me either." stated Sango.

"He said 'that's an order!'" the man stated.

Kagome growled quietly. "Luke! Kyo! Take our places!" she yelled to two of the men.

They nodded in response as they followed their orders.

"Let's go!" Kagome said to Sango who merely nodded in reply.

They ran into the castle as ordered and quickly got to the throne room where Kagome's father, her mother, and Koga stood talking around a table.

"Where's Sota" asked Kagome as she looked around the room.

"He's with Sango's mother and Kohaku… but right now we need to discuss what move we make next" replied her father.

Kagome nodded and she and Sango walked up to the table.

"We know that some time during the night the fighting will stop and the demons will retreat to revive their strength… but we are losing to many men and our fellow kingdoms can't afford to send any help… we need to think of a way to get through this." said Koga.

"All the soldiers we have are fighting… we can't keep going like this!" said Sango.

"I agree." mumbled Kagome's mother.

"Then we have to think of a way to get help." mentioned Kagome.

"The other elf kingdoms can't afford to send help!" stated Koga.

"I know… but there are other kingdoms besides the elves!" Kagome argued.

Her father looked up from the map on the table for the first time.

"We could go to outside kingdoms." said Kagome.

"No." replied her father.

"I'm sure if we ask… if we agree to help them… form an alliance… that we could defeat them!" Kagome stated.

"I said no!" her father stated his voice rising.

"Father… at least give me a chance… I'll go to Lord Inutashio and ask for an alliance… please." Kagome pleaded.

"NO!" yelled her father.

"Our men are dieing… soon… we won't be able to hold our kingdom… they'll come for me… destroy everything in their paths… and they'll find me… and all will be lost. I've seen it in a dream, father. What other choice do we have?" Kagome asked quietly.

Her father looked at her, his face softening as he listened to her argument. He looked back down at the table for a few minutes, then looked up at his wife, and then turned his attention back to Kagome.

"She's right" whispered his wife in his ear.

He nodded. "Alright... Kagome, you will go tonight to try to create the alliance. Sango will go with you. Koga, you will send a messenger to the southern kingdom and tell them that we are asking for outside help… I advise them to do the same. Tell them to pass on the information… we're going to bring the elvish race back into existence!" Kagome's father informed.

Kagome smiled and looked at Sango who smiled in return.

"Now, go get ready Kagome." stated her mother.

Kagome nodded and motioned for Sango to follow her.

"Kagome!" called her father causing her and Sango to stop. She turned around to face him.

"Be careful." he stated. Kagome smiled, "I will" she replied before turning around and running out of the throne room with Sango.

---------------------------------------

"Alright Kagome be careful." whispered her mother as she gave her daughter a hug.

"I will." replied Kagome.

"Take care Sango." Kagome's mother whispered to her. Sango smiled and nodded.

The two girls got into the small carriage. For a few minutes they rode in silence. Kagome stared down at her light blue dress that went down to her ankles. She wore dark blue sandals and her hair was up in a wavy ponytail. She took a deep breath as she looked up at Sango.

Her best friend sat across from her on the other side of the small carriage. She wore a dark pink dress that went down to mid-calf and dark pink sandals. Her hair was up in a slightly curled high ponytail.

Kagome's chocolate brown eyes met with Sango's bright brown ones as they felt the carriage stop.

"Are you ready?" asked Sango.

Kagome smiled slightly and nodded, "yeah." she replied.

They looked outside the carriage at the large gates of the kingdom, they watched as the gates opened slowly and the carriage began to move again.

The streets of the kingdom were dark, no one was outside. The buildings were either in ruins or barely standing. Small lights came from small windows of a few buildings.

'_It looks like my kingdom.' _Kagome thought to herself.

The carriage stopped in front of the castle a few minutes later. Kagome and Sango stepped out of the carriage. Two guards escorted them into the castle and they walked quietly down large decorated hall ways.

'_Why do I feel like I've been here before?' _Kagome thought to herself as she looked around.

"Are you alright?" Sango questioned quietly.

"Yeah… I just feel like I've been here before that's all." replied Kagome.

They walked up to a large wooden door and stopped in front of it.

"Alright, I'm gonna go in, I'll call you if I need you." said Kagome.

"Ok, just be careful." stated Sango.

Kagome nodded, "I will." she replied.

Kagome walked into the room as the door opened. There were 6 other people in the room. Inutashio, his wife Iziyoi, Prince Sesshomaru, his wife Rin, Prince Inuyasha, and his best friend Miroku.

Kagome bowed her head slightly and then looked up at them.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi, Princess of the Western Elf Kingdom, and I come to ask for your aid." said Kagome.

"Princess of the Elves?" asked Inutashio with a raised eyebrow.

"I know I sound crazy, but I am. For one thousand years my people have lived in secrecy, but know we're in needed during this time of war and I have been sent to ask for an alliance." stated Kagome.

"Don't lie to me." said Inutashio.

"I'm not lying… my people sent me to try to form an alliance… I was to do anything to do it, and I will. Please, if you don't believe me then let me try to prove it." pleaded Kagome.

Inuyasha watched her as she pleaded with her father. _'Why do I feel like I know her?' _he thought to himself.

"I… believe her father." Inuyasha stated as he stepped forward.

Kagome and Inutashio both looked over at him. Kagome smiled.

"I believe her too." said Iziyoi.

Kagome looked at Iziyoi her smile growing as she did.

"So do I." said Rin with a smile.

Rin looked back at her husband. He nodded slightly.

"As do I father." Sesshomaru stated.

Inutashio looked at his family members and then back at Kagome.

"Very well, it looks as if I have no choice. I will form an alliance with the elves on one condition… that the king comes to my kingdom to make the arrangements with Me." said Inutashio.

"Sesshomaru, send a messenger to the rest of the kingdoms telling them we have some new allies. That elves are no longer myth." said Inutashio.

Kagome smiled and then bowed. "He will I promise." she said happily.

She turned around and began to run towards the door. Before she walked out of it she looked over her shoulder. Her chocolate brown eyes met with Inuyasha's golden ones. She mouthed a thank you and then walked out of the door.

"So?" asked Sango.

Kagome smiled, "The Elves are now reality." she said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **So what do you think? Please review and tell me what you think.

**Any ideas let me know.**

**IMPORTANT: **This story has a few more chapters to go so I want to know what anime I should write a story about after this one. Please pick one of these and let me know.

**Naruto**, **Digimon**, **Spirited Away,**or **Yu-gi-oh GX **

I'll announce the winner in the next chapter. And if you want any more information on each of these you can check my profile.

_Later!_

_MS14_


	10. A Prophecy

**A/N: **Thanks so much for all of the reviews! Um… concerning the next story I do I still need a few more votes to decide so the announcement will be postponed for a few chapters … sorry! Anyway here's chapter 10! …Wow.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10: A Prophecy

Kagome sat next to her best friend Sango just outside the palace throne room. Kagome looked over at her sleeping friend and smiled slightly. She looked up at the door as it began to open slightly. Her father walked out followed by Lord Inutashio.

Kagome stood up quickly after waking Sango. Sango stood up next to her.

Her father smiled. "So?" Kagome asked.

"We have an alliance." replied her father.

Kagome's lips curled up into a smile. She turned to look at Sango who was also smiling.

"After all this time… life has gone back to the way it was." Kagome whispered to her friend.

Sango smiled and pulled her into a hug. A minute later Kagome broke the hug and turned to her father. "Thank you father." she said.

"No… thank you. Because without you I would not have done this… we may have lost this war… but now with our new allies… hope has been renewed." replied her father.

Kagome smiled and walked up to her father wrapping her arms around him. Her father smiled and hugged her back.

Kagome broke away to look at Inutashio. "Thank you Lord Inutashio." she said with a slight bow of her head.

"I'm proud to have such legend fighters… and our friends of legend to come back and be my ally." Inutashio stated.

Kagome smiled.

They looked up as Kagome's mother and Iziyoi walked out of the throne room.

Kagome smiled running over to her mother, Sango smiled and followed.

"Well done girls… I'm very proud of you." said Kagome's mother.

"You may all stay with us until tomorrow night… the sun is beginning to rise so there's no time for you to travel back to your kingdom." stated Iziyoi.

"Thank you." replied Kagome's mother.

"It is our pleasure." said Iziyoi.

"Inuyasha!" called Inutashio.

A few minutes later his son and Miroku showed up in front of them.

"Yeah?" questioned Inuyasha.

"Take our guest up to our spare bed rooms." Inutashio replied.

"Lord Higurashi, Lady Higurashi, if you will." said Inutashio as he began to walk towards the large staircase. Iziyoi followed as did Kagome's mother and father.

Kagome and Sango watched them walk away and then looked over at Inuyasha and Miroku.

Inuyasha motioned for them to follow them and they began to walk down the deep blue colored hallway.

Kagome and Sango walked silently next to each other as they followed the two men in front of them.

"They're pretty hot." Miroku mumbled to Inuyasha glancing back at the women behind them.

"Don't even try it Miroku." replied Inuyasha.

Miroku smirked.

"I'm warning you… don't." Inuyasha growled.

Miroku glared at him, "Fine… but just for tonight." he mumbled.

They stopped in front of a large, beautifully decorated wooden door. Inuyasha opened it and stepped aside allowing Sango and Kagome to walk into the room. It was beautifully decorated for such a time and seemed to admit a warm welcome, with two large beds and long dark blue velvet curtains over the windows. You wouldn't know that if you were to draw back the curtains you'd see partially destroyed walls and crumbled building in the wrecked streets below.

"Thank you… um…" Kagome said quietly.

"Inuyasha." Inuyasha replied.

"Thank you, Sir Inuyasha." Kagome repeated a slightly blush rising to her cheeks.

"You're welcome, Miss Kagome." Inuyasha replied bowing slightly.

The door closed behind them and the two girls walked over to a small wardrobe in which many beautiful night dresses and day gowns hung.

"Looking at these things… you'd never realize we were at war." mumbled Sango.

"I know." replied Kagome.

"What's wrong?" asked Sango.

"It's just… it feels like this might not be enough to win this war… we need to get the jewel back… but we can't do that by just remaining where we are." replied Kagome lying down on her bed.

"I agree… but what else can we do?" asked Sango.

"I'm not sure." replied Kagome.

After a few minutes of silence Sango said, "Well we can think about this tomorrow… for now… let's get some sleep."

"Alright." replied Kagome.

But for a long time after they turned their lights out she lay awake until long into the morning hours.

* * *

Kagome shot up from a troubled sleep early that morning. A cold sweat rolled down her pale face as her weary eyes looked around the room quickly.

"Did you have the dream again?" asked Sango.

"Yeah…" Kagome replied quietly.

"And he keeps getting clearer and clearer in my dream… as if he were getting closer to me in real life." she mumbled.

"We've gotta do something about this Kagome." Sango stated.

"I know… I was thinking about it all night… what if we were to go out on a solitary mission to try and reclaim the jewel?" asked Kagome.

"You mean you want to go looking for the man that you believe is hunting you down?" asked Sango.

"Yes… it seems like my only choice." replied Kagome.

Sango rolled her eyes. "Well you know I'll stand by you on what ever your decision is… but do you really think your father will go for it?" asked Sango.

"Maybe… if we were to have some others come along with us." replied Kagome.

"Alright… we'll try it." said Sango.

* * *

"Father please… Sango and I have thought this threw and we know what's at stake… but we're willing to put our lives on the line to try and end this war." Kagome stated.

"You are asking that I allow you to walk right into the hands of the enemy… when you are the most important part to not allowing that jewel to completely fall into their hands. No. Absolutely not!" her father replied.

"But Father Sango and I we thought if we had others come along with us… to protect us… that we could at least try. Please… what other choice do we have? Each day our defenses fall if even just barley… just give me a chance." Kagome asked.

"Higurashi… maybe your daughter has a point. If she can succeed in this mission the war would be over sooner than ever." said Lord Inutashio, who sat listening to this debate.

"And who exactly would we send to protect her? Who is skilled enough?" asked Kagome's father anger in his voice.

"I would send my son, Inuyasha, and his friend, Miroku. They are both highly skilled in battle and are willing to do what ever it takes to complete an order." replied Inutashio.

At this Kagome's father stood silent for a few minutes, thinking over their proposals.

With a sigh, he gave in. "Alright… tonight when everything is quiet… you and your comrades will leave on your mission." he said.

Kagome smiled. "Thank you Father. Thank you Lord Inutashio. I will go get ready." she stated before running out of the throne room.

* * *

"Now Kagome… just remember everything you've learned… and be very careful. Sango promise me you'll keep her safe." stated Kagome's mother looking at the two of them.

"I promise." Sango replied.

"Thank you. Both of you… come home safely." Kagome's mother said hugging both of them.

"We will Mom." Kagome stated, "I promise."

"Now the both of you are to protect these two women and help them complete this task. We're counting on you." said Inutashio to Inuyasha and Miroku.

They both nodded as a reply.

"Come home safely." said Iziyoi quietly hugging the two of them.

"Kagome… be careful." said her father hugging her tightly.

"I will Father." she replied.

And with that they watch as group walked away into the night.

* * *

"You know… it's times like now when I believe that Kagome may be the girl mentioned in the prophecy set down one thousand years ago." said Kagome's mother as she walked up to her husband.

"Do you?" he asked.

"Yes. When the time is right and when all hope is hanging from but a thread… it will be a brave young woman that will lead our people to victory. And as it will seem not only our people will benefit from this triumph. With her will rise that of a great prince… that will help her save her people… as love will defeat evil as it has so many times before. And with this will be the rise of peace and unity once more among our people and others… as through love… we will be reunited." Kagome's mother recited quietly.

"And if this girl in the prophecy is Kagome… then who is the prince?" asked her husband.

"Inuyasha… the only one that seems to hold a dear place in her heart even still." replied Kagome's mother.

"It would seem so…" replied her husband quietly.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry this chapter is up so late! I hope you liked it!

**Important: **Please pick the story that sounds best to you and tell me which one it is because the one with the most votes will be the story I put up after this one is done!

Frontier Legends; When Destiny Calls: _A Digimon story_

_Your destiny, my destiny, so we both have different paths in life… who cares? Right now it's **our **destiny to save both worlds. But it's your choice. Par: TakuyaOc, KojiOc, and KoichiZoe_

Shards of the Time Glass: _A Naruto Story_

_A forgotten past. A reunion many are trying to prevent. This is the story of their lost friendship and the puzzle pieces of their past. The pieces that may be the key to something more. Par: SasukeOc, minor NarutoSakura_

Summer Breeze: _A Yu-gi-ho GX story_

_Jaden, Alexis, Zane, and Atticus receive mysterious invitations to go to a new get away island for the summer. What awaits them on the island? A new adventure, building trust, and maybe love? Par: JadenAlexis, ZaneOc, AtticusOc _

Well there's the information please tell me which one you like the sound of!

-MS14-


	11. Mark This Path

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews and to all of those who voted thanks again! It looks like the next story I'll be putting up is the Naruto story! The first chapter will be up a week or so after I finish this story. Well anyway here's chapter 11.

**Chapter 11: Mark This Path**

"Miroku you lecherous monk!"

Sango's voice rang out over the group as she hit Miroku extremely hard over the head.

It had been a week now that the group had been traveling together towards the northern mountains. Constantly they were attacked by demons that wanted the sacred jewel shard that hung around Kagome's neck. Though they were only minor demons, fighting them all the time was exhausting.

They were now resting in a village they came across in the early morning. Though the village was poor it seemed peaceful as if the war had not yet touched it as it had destroyed so many other villages they had come across on their journey.

Soon after their journey had begun Miroku had taking a liking to touching any part of Sango in a perverted way that he could. His favorite part of her body seemed to be her ass. Every time he touched her butt he was hit brutally over the head with either her fist or her giant boomerang, but he still didn't learn… it was if he enjoyed being hit over the head.

Though Sango and Miroku had gotten off to a ruff start it was nothing like Kagome's and Inuyasha's. Any spare minute of the day they found a reason to fight, whether it was or something stupid or not. Around the middle of the week they had come across a village with a priestess named Keade as its protector. (**A/N: **I'm not sure I spelled that right.) She helped Kagome out by giving her an enchanted bead necklace that they put around Inuyasha's neck that kept him under control, you could say. Now any time they were fighting all Kagome had to do was say 'sit' and he'd crash head first into the ground… solving the fight… for a limited amount of time.

Miroku sat on the ground rubbing his head trying to dull the pain in the hit he had just received.

"Don't. Ever. Touch. My. Ass. Again." Sango demanded.

As if this was going to work… and she knew it wouldn't, but it seemed right to try and make the point clear again in hopes that he'd stop.

Kagome suppressed a laugh as her friend glared at their companion.

"What are you laughing about?" asked Inuyasha.

"Nothing." she replied turning her attention towards him.

"Feh." Inuyasha mumbled rolling his eyes. "You women are amused by the most idiotic things." he added.

"Really?" asked Kagome angrily.

"Yeah." replied Inuyasha.

"You men can be absolute perverts and deserve to be taught a lesson every once in a while." Kagome argued.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"Women are pathetic weaklings that can't protect themselves." he replied his voice rising.

"Here we go again." Sango mumbled shaking her head.

"SIT!" Kagome shouted, and Inuyasha's face slammed into the ground.

'_And I thought I had it bad.' _Miroku thought to himself suppressing a laugh.

"That was a bit harsh." Sango whispered to Kagome.

"And what you did to Miroku wasn't?" Kagome replied.

"Well…" Sango mumbled.

"Exactly… besides he deserved what he got." Kagome stated.

Sango rolled her eyes.

"Well is everyone ready?" asked Kagome.

She received a nod from Miroku and Sango. Without waiting for a reply from Inuyasha she picked up her bag and said "Then let's go!"

---------------------------------------------------------

They had been walking for a few hours now, and so far it was going smoothly. There hadn't been any attacks or any major fighting… yet, just silence as the group walked through the trees, lost in their own thoughts.

In fact it was a little to quiet for Kagome's liking.

She looked around as a breaking branch caught her attention. She noticed all of her friends were looking around for the source of the sound as well.

"Show yourself." growled Inuyasha unsheathing his Tetsusiga.

A cold laugh came from above them. They all looked up to see a woman sitting on a high branch above them. She had dark blue shoulder length hair that looked as if it hadn't been brushed in weeks and emerald green eyes. A dark purple stripe reached from the side of her face to the bridge of her nose and she wore what looked like pale green eye shadow on her eye lids. Her outfit consisted of a rather showy emerald green shirt and tight green pants. She wore dark purple gloves that went up to just below her elbows and strapped to her back were two long swords.

She jumped down from the tree landing about 10 feet in front of them.

"Who are you?" asked Miroku.

The woman smirked. "My name?" she asked.

"What are you deaf? Yes, your fucking name!" replied Inuyasha.

"Now, now, there's no need to swear." the woman said. "My name is Shinako of Shitobi."

"And what's your business?" asked Sango.

"My business is simple… I require the shard of the jewel of four souls." Shinako replied.

Inuyasha stepped in front of Kagome which shocked her slightly.

"You'll have to get through us." Inuyasha stated.

Shinako smirked, "I figured it would be like that… so much for the easy way." she said pulling the swords off her back.

She ran towards them, attacking swiftly and with ease. Miroku and Inuyasha had run forward to meet her attacks while Sango stood next to Kagome.

Shinako's swords came down hard on Inuyasha's sword and Miroku's staff, sending them both flying back wards. She made her way swiftly towards Kagome and Sango who had stopped the two swords that threatened to fall on them with her kiliko.(sp?)

"Armory swords." Kagome mumbled as two swords materialized in her hands. She charged towards Shinako, the metal of their swords clashed as they spun, jumped, broke apart and crashed together again.

Shinako smirked, "It seem that you are one of the more talented swordsmen I met." she stated.

"I wish I could say the same about you." Kagome replied with a smirked.

Shinako's smirk vanished as a scowl took its place. "You'll regret that." she threatened.

"Will I?" Kagome questioned.

Shinako glared before pulling back and coming at her full force. Kagome blocked both swords but just barley. As Shinako began to push Kagome backwards, Kagome's eyes caught a glimpse of a red blur.

She smirked, "Your finished." she said just as the Tetsusiga cut Shinako down.

Kagome smiled as the swords in her hands vanished just as suddenly as they had appeared.

"Where did you learn to sword fight like that Kagome?" asked Sango.

Kagome shrugged.

"Thanks Inuyasha." she mumbled.

"Feh, I had no choice wench." he replied.

Kagome glared. "Sit." she said.

The beads around Inuyasha's neck glowed and pulled him, face first into the ground.

"Maybe you'll think be fore insulting me next time." Kagome suggested before walking past him.

--------------------------------------------------

The sun was now down and the group was sitting around a small camp fire they had made a while before. Kagome and Sango sat across from Miroku and Inuyasha who were lost in their own conversation.

"Do you think there's more to Miroku then his perverted thoughts?" asked Sango.

Kagome shrugged, "Why do you ask?" she questioned.

"Do you like him or something?" she asked.

"Wha? N-no! Absolutely not!" Sango replied hoping Kagome didn't catch the stutter. Unfortunately she did.

"You do like him don't you?" Kagome whispered pointing an accusing finger towards Sango.

A blush spread across Sango's face.

"No I don't!" Sango replied.

"Don't lie. It's written all over your face! You do like him!" Kagome smirked.

"Shh! Kagome quiet!" Sango pleaded.

"Ha! I knew it!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Kagome, shhh!" Sango mumbled.

"Alright, alright." Kagome replied.

"It's just that… he's such a pervert… so I can only hope there's something else to him." Sango mumbled.

"Well you know, they say your eyes are the door to your soul." Kagome replied quietly.

"What's that got to do with anything?" asked Sango.

"Maybe his eyes hold what he truly is." Kagome replied.

"So you're saying… that his eyes… maybe your right, Kagome… thanks." Sango said.

"No problem." Kagome replied, wondering exactly what she had brought Sango to realize.

Later that night Kagome lay awake looking up at the stars through the trees, thinking to herself about what she had told Sango earlier.

She knew the rest of the group was asleep but she couldn't bring herself to stop thinking about what she hadn't realized herself.

'_What lies behind Inuyasha's eyes?' _

She had to know... it was the only way she would be able to sleep. Before she realized what she was doing she had stood up and walked quietly over to where Inuyasha sat, his back leaning against a tree and his eyes closed. She sat gently on his lap, putting her hands on his chest and looked at him.

He opened his eyes at the weight that had placed itself on his lap to see Kagome, her face inches from his.

"What the hell!" he mumbled.

"Shh." she whispered placing her finger to his lips. "Your eyes… what do they show?" she mumbled more to herself then him.

He took hold of the hand that had rested itself on his cheek and looked back at her. "You." he whispered. "They show me you." he replied.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Well that's it! Sorry for the long wait!

**_Important: _**I'm looking for anyone that would like to help out with this story, like a co-writer of something, or anyone that has any ideas for the next chapter! If anyone is interested please let me know!

**Please review!**

-MS14-


	12. A Nightmare Come to Life

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews! Here's chapter 12!

**Chapter 12: A Nightmare Come to Life**

She could sense it; they were getting closer to the Northern Mountains. The presence of the impure jewel became clearer and clearer the more the mountains came into sight. And as they got closer, the attacks increased. Everyday now it seemed they'd fight a hundred demons, each one a little stronger than the next. They were exhausted… there was no other word for it. But there was no other choice but to fight.

It didn't help that she continued to have these increasing fantasies of herself and Inuyasha either kissing or having a good time together. She assumed it was from lack of sleep… she hoped it was… but they all seemed so real. With the way things were going between them… they had to be fake… besides that night weeks ago where they had seemed to bond at least a little… nothing had really changed between them… well except for the fact that she found herself thinking about him, looking at him, and having fantasies about him more and more often.

She was getting tired of making up stupid excuses when he caught her looking at him. It's not like she liked him… or loved him… or did she? Ha! There was no way… even if she did… she wouldn't admit it… not even to herself. Anyway there was no time for feelings like love… she had a mission… to recover the sacred jewel… and that had to come first… no matter how wrong it felt.

But the relationship between Sango and Miroku was another story… though Miroku still continued to be a pervert; they seemed to be growing closer… a lot closer. And Kagome was happy for her best friend… she really was. It was just… seeing them together… only made her wish she and Inuyasha were closer as well. It didn't seem right fighting with him all the time… though she knew he didn't feel the same way… at least that's what she thought.

What she didn't know was Inuyasha was also having a harder time concentrating on battles… and all because of that stupid elf! He couldn't get that night out of his head, when she had been so close to him. He couldn't forget the feeling he had, when her weight was on his lap… and he hated it… or at least that's what he told himself.

He couldn't get her out of his head. The visions he had of her and himself did nothing but confuse and distract him from his mission… which, ironically, was to stay close to her and protect her.

And now, as he so often did lately, he found himself watching her. Memorizing the familiar sent of cherry blossoms. He seemed to snap out of his thoughts when he heard her sigh.

"What's your problem now wench?" he asked.

He watched as her body tensed at the sound of the word. "Sit!" she mumbled angrily.

The bead necklace around his neck glowed and pulled him down into an all too familiar position.

"Damn it, Kagome!" he growled as he pushed himself off the ground.

"Kagome… are you ok?" Sango asked cautiously. She knew all to well how Kagome was when she was mad. And that was something she didn't exactly want turned on herself.

"Fine." Kagome spat from behind clenched teeth. She continued walking, with her hands clenched into fists at her sides.

"Inuyasha, you really should watch your language around Kagome." Miroku advised.

"Shut up, Miroku!" Inuyasha replied.

'_Why does he always call me that? What the hell is his problem!' _Kagome thought to herself. As these thoughts crossed her mind though, she seemed to calm down. Her clenched hands loosened and her facile expression became normal again.

'_Why dose he make me so mad… and why dose it pain me so much to fight with him?' _She asked herself.

"Kagome…" Sango mumbled walking up next to her.

"Yeah, Sango." Kagome replied quietly.

"Are you alright?" Sango asked.

"I'll be fine…" Kagome mumbled.

"Are you sure?" asked Sango raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Yeah." replied Kagome. "Don't worry about me, Sango." she added.

"Alright..." Sango mumbled, continuing to walk next to her best friend.

Though she tried Kagome knew she couldn't hide anything from her friend, and she some how had a way of convincing her to tell spill with out a single word.

She sighed, "It's Inuyasha… he's just… I don't know…" Kagome mumbled.

"Don't worry about it Kagome… it'll get better." Sango tried to reassure her friend.

'_I hope… I don't know how much longer I can take their fighting…' _Sango mused.

"It's not just the fighting… I… well…" Kagome whispered.

Sango smirked, "You like him." Sango mumbled.

Kagome looked up at her quickly a slight blush gracing her cheeks. "What! No! Where'd you get that idea!" Kagome asked embarrassed.

"Oh, please Kagome, it's so obvious. I don't know why I didn't notice it before." Sango replied.

"It's not obvious!" Kagome tried to reassure herself.

"Come on. The way you're always looking at him and the way you've been acting around him lately… it's hard to believe he hasn't noticed." Sango stated.

"Him? Notice anything but himself? Ha! Yeah right. He's such a self absorbed jerk he wouldn't realize it if I went up to him and told him right out!" Kagome replied crossing her arms angrily.

"Ha! So you do like him!" Sango exclaimed.

"No I don't! And be quiet or he'll hear you!" Kagome replied a blush spreading across her face for the hundredth time today.

Sango smirked, "Whatever you say, Kagome, whatever you say." she replied.

---------------------------------------

It had been a few hours and the sun was finally going down. Kagome had found her way to a small creek bed where she now sat forming small balls of water in her hand and then letting it break and run through her fingers.

She sighed. How and when did her life become so complicated? It was all because of that stupid Inuyasha and his beyond annoying attitude. But no matter how many times she told herself this she couldn't accept it. She knew it wasn't true, because if it hadn't been for him she'd still be nothing but a myth.

"Stand up, you pathetic girl."

Her body tensed at the sound of the voice she knew it so well, the voice that haunted her dreams at night.

Had she been so lost in thought that she had actually allowed him to sneak up so close behind her? How had she not noticed this strong aura radiating from him?

She stood up slowly, her back still facing him. Her anger grew with each moment she knew he was there. This was the man that she had been hunting, the one she needed to find, the one that haunted her every waking thought. No more, she would end this now.

Without a second thought she spun around a sword in hand aiming for any part of his body she could reach.

When her arm had been caught and her sword thrown from her hands, she knew that he was more powerful then she thought. And fear was all she knew.

"None of your silly elf tricks now my dear." he said with a smirk.

Kagome glared at him, "What the hell do you want!" she spat.

"Now, now, is such language really necessary?" Naraku taunted.

"For a bastard like you, it is." Kagome growled.

"Now, Kagome…" he said while he twisted her arms, "I know you know otherwise." he stated.

Kagome winced.

"A princess of the great western elf kingdom must have been taught better." Naraku mused.

"Yeah, well I never really was one to follow such delicate teachings." Kagome replied coldly.

He twisted her arms a little harder, smirking when she winced in pain again. "Well it seems you should have listened to your teacher, you pathetic little elf." Naraku stated.

"You should have known without their teachings you'd be nothing… but wait, you still were, with or with out the teachings. You were an elf, a myth, and nothing more."

"Stop…" Kagome mumbled under her breath.

"But being an elf wasn't good enough for you was it? You didn't want to be a myth, did you? You'd do anything to be noticed... you wanted to be seen by anyone but the elves. A desperate little girl who just wanted to be considered real." Naraku said with a smirk while he twisted her arms almost to breaking point.

"Stop!" Kagome yelled, her hands a bright blue glow engulfed her hands and a beam of light shot at Naraku.

"Damn." he mumbled as he dropped her, just barley dodging the attack.

Kagome quickly pushed herself off the ground, her brown eyes glaring at the monster a few feet away from her.

"You little wench." Naraku growled.

Kagome's hands began to tremble, whether it was from fear or anger it didn't matter. All she knew was her body had reacted with out her knowing and she now stood sword to sword with the bastard that haunted her dreams.

That cold smirk that she knew so well spread over his lips as he began to laugh coldly. Her eyes widened as she felt something wrap around her waist. She looked down to see a large tentacle lift her from the ground. She struggled in its grip but it only tightened as she did.

When she noticed another tentacle coming towards her she panicked. Naraku laughed again, "You foolish little elf." he mumbled. The tentacle reached for the necklace around Kagome's neck, only to jerk back after disincarnating slightly from the barrier.

Naraku glared at her and she glared back. "You'll bring me the rest of the Shikon jewel." Naraku demanded.

"And if I don't!" Kagome asked coldly.

Naraku smirked, "If you don't, your friends I'm afraid will not survive." he replied, before dropping her.

Kagome quickly mumbled her weapon spell before clenching the bow and arrow in her hands and letting the glowing arrow fly. When it struck the man in front of her vanish only for two pieces of a small wooden figure to fall to the ground.

"A puppet." Kagome mumbled as her weapon vanished.

"I was almost killed by nothing more than a demon puppet." Kagome reminded herself.

She winced in pain as she tried to stand up; clutching her stomach she began to walk back in the direction of her friends.

----------------------------------

"What the hell is taking her so long to get back!" Inuyasha growled, annoyance lacing his voice.

"Don't worry about her, she'll be back soon." Sango replied as she continued to clean her weapon.

"I agree with Sango, Kagome's a strong girl she'll be fine." Miroku added.

For a few minutes the group sat in silence, each lost in their own thoughts and activities.

"I'm going to look for her." Inuyasha stated jumping down from the tree branch he had been sitting on.

As he began to walk in the direction that Kagome had left in a few hours ago the bushes in front of him moved and she walked into the clearing the rest of the group was in.

"It's about time wen-… Kagome?" Inuyasha suddenly asked noticing she was looking down at the ground and holding her stomach.

She looked up; her eyes held exhaustion and blood dripped from the corned of her mouth. Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Kagome, what?" he began to ask.

"Inu… yasha." she mumbled before falling fore ward into his arms.

"Kagome!"

--------------------------------------

"_You'll bring me the rest of the Shikon jewel." _

"_And if I don't" _

"_I'm afraid your friends won't make it…"_

"_You're nothing but a desperate little girl who just wanted to be considered real."_

Kagome shot up; as soon as she did she winced in pain, her hand finding its way to her stomach.

"Kagome?"

She looked up to see Inuyasha looking down at her. His amber eyes held worry. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Fine." she replied quietly pushing herself up into sitting position.

'_She shouldn't be able to move, let alone sit up, thanks to that injury… but she is.' _Inuyasha thought to himself.

"How long have I been out?" Kagome asked.

"A few hours." replied Inuyasha.

Kagome sighed in aggravation.

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked.

"… Nothing." Kagome replied.

"Bull shit." Inuyasha stated, "What the hell happened?"

"Just bud out! ... It's not as if you'd care." Kagome replied looking away from him.

"Damn it Kagome! I wouldn't ask if I didn't care!" Inuyasha growled jumping down from the tree branch and sitting in front of her.

Kagome looked up at him.

"When you came back… when you passed out… I… I didn't know what to do… I thought… I'd lost you." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Do you… mean that?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know what it is about you Kagome… but I know that if I lost you… I'd lose my whole reason for being here." Inuyasha mumbled.

'_Inuyasha…' _

Kagome smiled. "Thank you… for everything." she whispered kissing him lightly on the cheek.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Well that's it! Hope you liked it! Sorry for the long wait!

**Important:** I probably said this in my last chapter but after this story is done I'll be putting up a Naruto story next because that's what got the most votes. Now I don't remember if I gave suggestions or not so I need some votes for which Naruto story you'd want up.

Here's the stories...

**Shards of the Time Glass:** _A Naruto Story _

**Summary:**_ A forgotten past, a reunion many are trying to prevent. This is the story of their lost friendship and the puzzle pieces of their past… and maybe the pieces to something more. _**Parings:**_ Sasuke/Oc, Naruto/Sakura, very minor Naruto/Oc _

**A New Beginning:** _A Naruto/Inuyasha Crossover _

**Summary:**_ She thought her job was done. When she jumped down the Bone Eaters Well she thought it was the end of a journey, only to find out a new one had just begun. _**Parings:**_ Sasuke/Kagome, Minor Naruto/Hinata _

**By Light of the Blood Lust Moon:** _A Naruto Story _

**Summary:**_ My life was set out in front of me… a life that anyone would wish to have… then I met him… and my perfect life turned into a nightmare. A vampire fic _**Parings:**_ Sasuke/Oc, minor Naruto/Hinata, others mentioned. _

**One Shot Makes the Goal:** _A Naruto Story _

**Summary:**_ 5 best friends, the 5 best soccer players in their town. A top of the line soccer camp with top of the line competition. What more could they want? Did I mention their top competitors are the hottest guys at camp? _**Parings:**_ Sasuke/Oc, Naruto/Hinata, Shikamaru/Temari, Neji/TenTen, Kiba/Oc _

Well please vote and please review!

-MS14-


	13. The Nothern Mountains

**A/N: **I'm so sorry it took so long to update! Thanks for the reviews! I put up the story By Light of the Blood Lust Moon it's a Naruto story. After this story, the next story I put up will either be One Shot Makes the Goal or The Dragon's Jewel! I'll let you know when it's up. Here's the next chapter!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13: The Northern Mountains

"_You should have known without their teachings you'd be nothing… but wait, you still were, with or with out the teachings. You were an elf, a myth, and nothing more."_

"_But being an elf wasn't good enough for you was it? You didn't want to be a myth, did you? You'd do anything to be noticed... you wanted to be seen by anyone but the elves. A desperate little girl who just wanted to be considered real."_

Kagome shot up from her sleeping position. Her nightmares had been increasing lately, now that they had finally reached the foot of the Northern Mountains. She calmed her breathing as she looked around.

"Are you alright?"

Kagome looked up; Inuyasha was looking down at her a worried expression covering his face.

"I'm fine." she replied, pushing herself up.

"It was another nightmare wasn't it?" Inuyasha questioned.

"… Yeah." Kagome replied quietly. She looked down at her hands as she said this. Dirt and blood stained, rough from all the battles they had endured, how long would she have to go through this suffering? The closer they got to these mountains the pain only increased, she didn't understand it. What was this pain coming from? Why did it seem to only affect her? …What ever it was, she knew it had something to do with that bastard Naraku.

"Kagome! How are you feeling?" Sango asked as she and Miroku walked back into the clearing.

"Better… where did you two go?" Kagome questioned.

"To look for the mountain pass, it's not far from here, that is, if you're feeling good enough to start off again." Miroku replied.

"It would seem I have no choice." Kagome stated as she pushed herself off the ground.

She looked up at Inuyasha, "Ready?" she asked.

Inuyasha nodded slightly before jumping down next to her.

"Then let's go." Kagome said motioning for Miroku and Sango to lead the way.

For a while Kagome and Inuyasha followed Miroku and Sango silently. They made their way through the trees, the sun becoming less and less visible as they continued on.

Kagome looked up as the entrance of the mountain pass came into view. She frowned at the eerie sight. She knew that nothing associated with Naraku could ever be a pleasant sight, but it had been so long since she had heard a birds' song, or seen an actual cloudless day, that perhaps it was just wishful thinking that kept her going any longer… because she had given up hope long ago.

Inuyasha saw the look on her face as he watched her out of the corner of his eye, he couldn't help but wish there was something he could do, knowing that he should, having the gut feeling that he once did provide her such comfort that she had no clue she gave to him with just the smallest smile.

"Here we are…" Sango mumbled.

"Well… there's no reason to stop here… let's keep going." Miroku added quietly.

Sango nodded as they others continued to follow.

They walked in the darkness silently for what seemed like hours. The valley seemed to drain the energy from them. The light wind that blew through the valley sounded like someone lightly playing a flute, dancing gently across their skin.

Kagome looked up, her vision going in and out of focus, as her eyelids began to droop. Blinking a couple times, her eyes focused on two figures in front of them.

One, a woman with black hair up in a short ponytail with feathers sticking out of the hair band, and red eyes. She wore a white and red kimono, and in her hands she held a flute, which she was playing lightly.

The other, a girl with long white hair and white eyes. She wore a white, almost silver kimono, and held a small mirror in her hands.

"Who are you?!" Kagome asked as she tried to keep her eyes from completely closing.

The woman with red eyes looked up and slowly brought the flute away from her lips.

"It seems that we still have one awake, Kanna." she spoke softly to the girl.

The white haired girl nodded, looking up slightly.

Kagome raised a questioning eyebrow before looking around her. Behind her, her friends had fallen asleep, laying on the ground and leaning against large boulders.

"Guys?" Kagome mumbled.

"Guys… wake up!" Kagome yelled.

"It's no use. The spell won't ware off for a few hours." the woman with black hair stated.

Kagome glared at her. "Who are you? And what did you do to my friends?!" she yelled.

"My name is Kagura. And your 'friends' are under a simple sleeping spell, that can be activated by playing this flute." Kagura replied holding up the flute.

"Inactivate it now!" Kagome demanded glaring at the woman, her hands curling into fist.

Kagura smirked. "And what exactly are you going to do about it if I don't?" she asked.

It was Kagome's turn to smirk. Quietly she mumbled "Armory." to herself and slowly pulled her bow and arrow up as they materialized in her hands. She smiled when she had them up and was aiming at Kagura. "I'll kill you." Kagome replied.

But Kagura's reaction wasn't what Kagome would've hoped. That ignorant smirk appeared on her lips again as she put the flute in her kimono. When she took her hand out, she held a small fan.

"Go ahead and try it." she replied.

"No, Kagura."

The black haired woman looked down at the girl. "What?" she asked.

"You know what Naraku said." Kanna replied.

Kagura growled.

Kagome glared at the two. "So you work for Naraku?!"

Kagura glared at her. "We do not work for him, we are forced to do his biding." she replied harshly.

"Either way you're Naraku's allies." Kagome spat, her grip on her bow becoming tighter.

"Kagome…"

She turned around, her eyes resting on Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha…" she mumbled.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked as he shakily stood up.

"I'll explain later." Kagome replied.

"It seems my spell wasn't as affective as I would've hoped." Kagura mumbled to herself.

"Who the hell are you!" Inuyasha asked as he unsheathed Tetsusiga.

Kagura smirked. "If you want to find Naraku, follow this path to the valley's end, there, you will find his castle." she stated pulling a feather out of her hair.

"Come on, Kanna." she said as the feather grew under her.

The white haired girl nodded once and climbed on before the feather took off into the air.

Kagome aimed her arrow again. "Hit the mark." she mumbled before letting the arrow fly.

Kagura swiftly opened her fan and waved it in the direction of the arrow. As she did a strong gust of wind seamed to stop the arrow in its tracks, leaving it to fall to the earth.

Kagome and Inuyasha watched as the feather slowly disappeared into the distance. Kagome's bow disappeared with the wind and Inuyasha placed Tetsusiga back in its sheath.

"What was that about?" Inuyasha asked.

"Kagome looked back at the still sleeping Miroku and Sango. "When they wake up… we're going to the valley's end." Kagome mumbled more to herself then Inuyasha.

* * *

**A/N: **Again I'm sorry it took so long to update! Sorry the chapter was so short and there was hardly anything interesting in it!** If anyone has any ideas for the next chapter let me know! **

Please check out my new story!

Please review!

Again I'm so sorry! I'll try to update faster next time!

-MS14-


	14. Memories

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews! Hope you like this chapter!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14: Memories

She was cold, cold and wet, and this damn pathetic excuse for a fire he had started wasn't making anything any better.

It had started raining not to long after the encounter with Kagura and Kanna, and to make it worse, they had been no where near shelter when it had started. So now, 30 minutes later, here they were both drenched to the bone and shivering; waiting for their friends to break from the spell.

"Would you hurry up with that fire? I'm freezing!" Kagome spat as she watched Inuyasha attempt to keep the fire going.

"Then why don't you do something about it!?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Fine." Kagome replied as she sat down next to him. She put her hands out in front of her as she closed her eyes. "Infernal." she mumbled under her breath, in a matter of seconds there was a decent sized fire going that shed light through the small cave they were in.

Kagome sat back down next to the still unconscious Sango who lay next to Miroku who was in the same state.

She sighed as the warmth of the fire flooded over her.

"I can't believe this happened. All this will do is slow us down." she mumbled.

"What will we do when they wake?" Inuyasha questioned motioning towards Miroku and Sango.

"We'll go to the valley's end. There's nothing else we can do… we have to retrieve the Jewel." Kagome replied rubbing her hands together for warmth.

Inuyasha looked at her but said nothing. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Why didn't the spell affect you?" he asked.

Her gaze turned from the fire to him. "I don't know, nor do I know why it hasn't worn off Sango and Miroku yet." she replied.

"Can't you just use magic to retrieve the Sacred Jewel?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Unfortunately, no." Kagome replied looking back down at the fire.

"Magic, isn't as simple as that. There are certain words one must learn in order to summon something and a great deal of magic to do so. Since the jewel has a great amount of magic itself, it would be almost impossible to summon it to one place without killing yourself while doing so." she continued.

"Isn't there anyone that has enough power to summon it without killing themselves?" Inuyasha asked.

"My father, maybe… but he wouldn't take the risk when all he has to do is send one on a quest to retrieve it then turn back time… and erase all the events and memories that were gained during that time in the process." Kagome replied.

"What?" Inuyasha questioned. "In other words everything that has happened now and what ever will happen will be for no reason once I return with the jewel. My father can turn back time erase all our memories… everything that we have done… will be for nothing." Kagome stated.

Inuyasha looked at her. _"Something inside me tells me that if I meet love, and we are parted, that we'll meet again some day… like we did before." _He had heard it before… the sweet voice that rang through his dreams and called his name sending shivers down his spine. He had never been able to place it… he had never realized how similar it was to hers.

"He can erase memories?" he asked. Kagome nodded, the light from the fire glistening in her chocolate brown eyes. "It's a simple spell that only the royal family is taught for… important measures." Kagome replied.

"Has he ever erased your memory?" Inuyasha questioned.

"_Remember, that no matter how far apart we are… I'll always be there… I'll always be yours."_ Her eyes widened as the familiar voice rang through her ears. Why now? Why would those words from the man in her dreams rush over her now?

"He may have… I have dreamt of a past that is not familiar to me." Kagome replied.

"They were always about someone that I know to have met before… but can't recall his face… someone that I… had deep feelings for." she mumbled.

Inuyasha looked at her. Some how he had found his way next to her. She looked up at him, her brown eyes meeting with his amber orbs.

Her heart beat began to increase as she looked at him… for some reason she had never noticed how similar he looked to the man in her dreams. She had never noticed how his hair glowed in the fires' light like the man's hair in her dream did.

"Have you ever felt like you were missing something?"

His voice pulled her back to reality.

"That a part of you was… or had been taken from you… and some how you knew that if you looked hard enough for it… you could find it again?" Inuyasha asked still looking down at her.

"I have. And I don't know why… but I think… I found it in you." Kagome replied.

She gasped slightly as his lips collided with hers, fitting together like two pieces of a puzzle.

She could feel warmth flood through her veins as if that one thing she was missing was this. And as if on queue a flood of memories followed the warmth. Memories of her past, before this journey… memories of Inuyasha overwhelmed her as the kiss became more passionate. She moaned slightly as his tongue ran over the roof of her mouth as she ran her hands under his shirt over his well toned chest.

"Would you two _please _get a room if you're going to do that?"

Inuyasha and Kagome quickly broke apart as the all to familiar voice rang through the cave.

Kagome blushed multiple shades of red as she looked over at her best friend. _'Please let this be a dream!' _Kagome cried to herself.

"Oh come on Sango… it was getting good." Miroku stated as he sat up next to her.

"Shut up, pervert." Sango replied.

"H-how long have you two been awake?" Kagome questioned.

"Long enough." Sango replied with a smirk.

Kagome groaned as she covered her still red face, standing up and walking over to the other side of the fire.

"So… did you regain your memories yet?" Sango asked as she moved closer to her best friend.

Kagome looked over at her quickly. "How did you…?" she mumbled.

Sango smiled sadly. "I've known all along… your father made me promised not to tell you." she replied.

Kagome looked at her before nodding a blush covering her face again. "Yeah… I did." she replied.

Sango smiled, "Good."

"It's about time you went after her Inuyasha, though I never thought you'd go that far with a first kiss." Miroku stated.

Inuyasha glared at him a slight blush covering his cheeks. "Shut it, Monk."

"If Sango hadn't have said something you'd probably have ended up having sex in no time." Miroku continued.

"I said _shut it_, Monk." Inuyasha growled as he punched Miroku over the head.

He looked over at Kagome, he knew there was something about her… and now that he knew for certain, he'd tell her how he felt… even if she already knew… he couldn't risk loosing her… not again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Yes! Another chapter done! Yeah, yeah it's really short, but look at it this way, that just means more chapters until the end! Lol. And it was the part you've all been waiting for!

So what will happen next? Will Inuyasha and Kagome profess their love for each other, or will Naraku and the quest for the jewel get in the way? What will these regained memories bring on the group?

So many questions, so few chapters left. I guess you'll have to wait to find out.

**Any ideas or request? Let me know in a review.**

Later!

–MS14-


	15. Just A Dream

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews! I am _extremely _sorry for the very late update! I was having serious writers block with this story and Softball has defiantly given me a run for my money with this updating process! I'm sorry again! Hope you like this chapter!

* * *

**Recap:**

"_It's about time you went after her Inuyasha, though I never thought you'd go that far with a first kiss." Miroku stated._

_Inuyasha glared at him. "Shut it, Monk." _

"_If Sango hadn't have said something you'd probably have ended up having sex in no time." Miroku continued._

"_I said shut it, Monk." Inuyasha growled as he punched Miroku._

_He looked over at Kagome, he knew there was something about her… and now that he knew for certain, he'd tell her how he felt… even if she already knew… he couldn't risk loosing her… not again. _

* * *

**Chapter 15: Just A Dream**

The trees around them cast shadows onto the path before them casting upon, almost as if by a spell, a dark and eerie appearance. The gentle breeze that blew through the valley held the musky smell of sweat, blood, and the rotting flesh of dead and decaying demons. In front of them lay a field of flowers that would normally look peaceful and calming after the journey they've had so far but the fact that the flowers were intertwined with the bones and decaying corpses of demons… made it not so pleasing.

Kagome looked around in disgust. "Who would do this?" Sango questioned as she made her way to her friend's side.

"Naraku." was the simple reply she received. Brown eyes glanced at her raven haired friend before looking back out over the field.

"Come on…. we better keep moving." Inuyasha stated as he and Miroku made their way past the two of them.

"He's right." Kagome agreed. "Let's go." She mumbled meeting her friends' worried gazed with a small smile before following the two.

Silence once again over come the group. It had been like this since they had left the cave. No one spoke to one another unless they deemed it necessary, keeping to themselves and keeping their guards up. Even though no one would mention it they could all feel the many demons with in this valley, all clouded over by Naraku's presence.

This eerie place seemed to reflect their feelings of dread as they knew they were close to the end of their journey, and the Shikon Jewel was with in their grasps.

The trees began to narrow the path and soon shadowed them from the little light that had shone into this valley.

"This place seems to fit him… it's so dark here."

Inuyasha nodded as he looked through the trees. "We should make camp here… we can make our way out of these woods in the morning." he stated.

Kagome nodded in agreement as they began to set up camp. Her brown eye followed Inuyasha's form as he walked around the perimeter of their make shift camp. She stood up after starting a fire and made her way over to him.

"What's wrong?" she questioned placing her hand on his shoulder.

"There's something out there… following us." Inuyasha replied his gaze remaining among the trees.

"I don't sense anything." Kagome stated as she too began to look through the trees.

"Either do I… I only know that it's out there… it's avoiding us." he stated looking down at the raven haired elf.

Kagome nodded slightly and looked up at him. "Then we should be careful tonight… I'll go tell the others." she mumbled.

"Alright." Inuyasha replied as he watched her walk away.

* * *

Brown eyes gazed up through the trees at the cloud covered sky. She sighed, she missed the stars. Her mother would tell her stories about them when she was young. They were their ancestors and great heroes of their kin, her mother would say, and at night they appear to look over their old kingdom and protect their subjects. She had been told that she and her brother would one day join them, as her mother and father would one day as well.

A single tear rolled down her cheek as she thought about her family. It all seemed so long ago now, almost as if it had never happened. She looked to her companions, smiling when she noticed Sango sleeping on Miroku's shoulder, his head resting on hers as he slept. They certainly made a good pair, she had decided long ago.

Her eyes made their way to Inuyasha who was awake as well. She flushed slightly when he met her gaze.

"I thought you were asleep." Inuyasha whispered. Kagome shook her head slightly as a reply. "I can't sleep…" she mumbled.

He smiled gently motioning for her to come to him. She rolled her eyes and stood up, walking quietly so she wouldn't wake Miroku and Sango. Inuyasha took her hand and pulled her down into his lap, wrapping his arms around her as she made herself comfortable. She sighed as she laid her head against his shoulder.

"I want to stay like this… forever…" she mumbled closing her eyes as he stroked her hair.

Inuyasha smiled slightly and kissed her forehead. "…So do I." he whispered into her ear.

Kagome met his gaze with a smile and kissed him gently before laying her head back on his shoulder, closing her eyes.

She realized that this was what made the journey worth it… knowing he was here. She fell asleep in his arms that night, for the first time in many nights she slept peacefully, knowing she was safe… and that she always would be.

* * *

The room was cold and damp; everything within sight was obscured by shadow. Blank walls, no windows or doors, this room was a cage and she had yet to find an escape. Brown eyes scanned the room around her in a useless attempt to identify her location.

_Light_, that was all she needed. But there was something about this room that hadn't allowed her magic to work.

Her breath caught in her chest as a spine chilling wave of air as cold as the artic fell over her. Her eyes widened as she fell to her knees, a stabbing pain flowing through her body. She could feel each painful pulse of her own blood that coursed through her veins. Bright eyes searched through the room for a source of this pain, never before had she experienced it… never again did she want to. Her pale hand became a fist over the skin that enclosed her heart with in her chest. She looked down at the small half-mooned shaped stone in her hand.

Another pulse, a fresh wave of pain, and she cried out, tears escaping her closed eyes.

"Funny isn't it?"

Brown eyes darted up to the source of the cold voice. She knew it well; it had haunted her dreams as a child and now as an adult. Her face became a scowl as her eyes narrowed on the man in front of her.

He smirked. "How the bane of your existence can cause you so much pain." he continued.

"Na-Naraku."

She paled as he suddenly appeared in front of her. His face, pale a death, was inches from hers. She could smell his fowl breath as it fell against her clammy skin sending an involuntary shiver down her spine. Another smirk and she was reminded how she despised this man.

"What do you want?" she spat.

His hand fell against her cheek, stroking it gently. "My dear, Kagome… you know _exactly _what I wish to possess." he replied his cold eyes making their way down her neck to the closed fist that she held against her chest.

She pulled it closer to her own body. "I'll be damned the day I give this to you willingly." she stated her voice laced with pure hatred.

His eyes once again met hers, this time in a cold glare. He threw her back wards, slamming her into the wall with a soft, pain filled cry.

"You will give me your half of the jewel… and it will be completed, and tainted by my hands. You can not escape fate." he growled.

She stood slowly, her eyes never leaving his. "I will." she replied calmly.

"You over estimate yourself my little elf." He disappeared suddenly. Her eyes scanned the room franticly. "You see, the way I see it, if you refuse to give me your half of the jewel… then I will make you." his voice echoed with in the room.

"Then how dose the prophecy come to be? If do not give you the jewel by my own will… then it has been undone." Kagome stated.

His cold laugh filled the room and another painful pulse brought her to her knees.

"There are ways my dear… to use your fears against you…"

"You wouldn't." she coughed.

"As I hold part of the jewel, I also hold part of your heart… and I know your greatest fears…"

"You're lying!" she cried as her grip tightened on the jewel in her hand.

"Your fear the loss of your loved ones, to see those you care for fall before you, to have their blood on your hands." She looked down as a warm liquid began to seep through her fingers. Her heart began to race as she stared down at the thick red liquid that covered her hands. She stilled as he suddenly appeared behind her.

"Tell me, Kagome, how would you react if I were to kill those you loved? What would you do if I were to kill family and your companions… the Demon Slayer, the Monk, and the half-breed… Inuyasha?" his voice whispered in her ear.

Her eyes widened. "I'd kill you!" she screamed throwing her fist backwards. "I'll kill you!" she cried as he disappeared again his cold laughter ringing in her ears.

* * *

"Kagome wake up!"

The raven haired woman shot up from her sleeping position, her brown eyes looking around wildly as she took in her surroundings. A cold sweat coated her pale skin causing her to shiver as a gentle breeze blew through the trees.  
"What's wrong?" she questioned rubbing her temples.

"Get up, we're leaving." Sango replied her voice a small whisper.

Kagome looked around at her standing companions. She nodded her head, "Alright." she mumbled as she pushed herself up shaking slightly.

"Are you alright?" Sango questioned.

Kagome nodded as she met her friends' worried gaze. "It was just a dream." she replied pulling her bag up onto her shoulder. "Don't worry about me... we need to keep moving." she continued.

Kagome watched as Sango nodded and made her way to the rest of the group as she tucked the jewel within her shirt. She closed her eyes slightly when it pulsed under her touch, they were close now... so very close... she could feel it.

* * *

**A/N: **Well another short chapter but at least an up date is better then nothing! Again I'm so sorry about the very long wait! Please forgive me!

I've also decided that instead of this story last just two more chapters and then an epilogue, it's going to be three to five more chapters with an epilogue! So I hope that makes some people happy.

Next chapter: The group will make it to The Valley's End and the fight with Naraku will begin! Plus a surprise at the end of the chapter concerning Inuyasha and Kagome!

I'll update A.S.A.P.!

-MS14-


	16. The Valley's End

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for the really late update… again. Hope you like this chapter!

**P.S. **I started a new Naruto story called Peacefully Broken if you want to check it out!

**

* * *

**

**Recap: **

"_Are you alright?" Sango questioned._

_Kagome nodded as she met her friends' worried gaze. "It was just a dream." she replied pulling her bag up onto her shoulder. _

* * *

**Chapter 16: The Valley's End**

A twitch of her fingers and her arrow was set loose, the tip glowing an ominous pink before engulfing the whole arrow in the spiritual power. She watched as it sped toward her target, purifying 10 or more demons as it hit, before pulling another arrow from her quiver and setting up again.

She didn't flinch as her friends giant boomerang sped past her from behind and took down multiple demons as it did, only moving slightly to better her aim. She glanced side ways at the monk on her side, watching as he killed every demon that came his way with his staff having given up on his sacred sutras earlier. On her other side stood Inuyasha protecting her from what she could not see. Another arrow was set loose and a small dent appeared in the offending demons before others took their place.

They had arrived at the valley's end only a few hours before. They had been expecting some kind of attack like this when they arrived. What they had not expected was a sort of calm before the storm, a few hours of relief before this barrage of demons so suddenly attacked. It had given them those few spare moments to really think about what could happen next. To think about what they were getting into, to what could happen to them.

They had arrived in the same clearing they were battling in now a few hours ago. It was still dark when they had arrived, the shadows of the trees bringing a much earlier night to the travelers then to those who live in the villages. They had set up camp silently, everyone listening closely for any unwanted intruders. All they received was an eerie silence.

It wasn't long before they had finished and begun relax, if only slightly. Each of them was lost in their own thoughts, each trying to find some relief in this never ending tension.

Her brown eyes searched each of their faces, calm yet anxious, ready yet unprepared, brave yet frightened, and she knew her own reflected that of everyone else's. Like she had so often lately she began to think on whether or not bringing them along had been a mistake, whether she should have gone this question alone.

But if she had… would she have fallen in love with Inuyasha again? Would she even know that he existed, besides that of primal knowledge of the human and demon world? And what about Sango? Would she have found love in someone else besides Miroku? Would she have taken a chance such as to love a human rather then someone of their own kind? And Inuyasha… would he have fallen in love with someone else?

So many questions that would remain unanswered because of a choice she made… and yet there were so many questions that had been answered because of it. There were so many changes that were for the better.

But what if they didn't succeed? What if they were all to die here? What would happen then? Would all of this be worth it?

She sighed and closed her eyes, leaning back against the stone behind her. She didn't flinch when she felt a hand brush her cheek and fingers in her hair, gentle and calming, instead leaning into the touch. "Inuyasha…" she mumbled bringing her hand up to rest on his, stopping his gentle strokes, and intertwined her fingers with his.

She opened her eyes to meet his stunning amber ones and smiled slightly. His lips curled up into a small smile in return before kissing the top of her hand. Yes… it would've been worth it… just for this.

She moved into his arms as he moved in behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into his chest. Kagome relaxed against him, her hand resting her hands on his and he buried his face in the crook of her neck, breathing deeply, taking in her scent of cherry blossoms.

It was times like this when she truly believed that this quest was worth what might happen. It was times like this when she would completely loose herself and fall into that world that they had made for only them.

"I love you Inuyasha…" she whispered. He squeezed her hand as a reply and she smiled. He didn't have to speak it to tell her, just as she didn't have to speak it to tell him, but she did anyway. She supposed she just liked saying.

"Kagome…?" Inuyasha mumbled placing his chin on top of her head.

"Mmhm?" she replied closing her eyes.

"I have… there's something I wanted… to ask you." he continued in a whisper.

"I'm listening." she responded opening her eyes to look at the small fire in front of them she smiled when she heard Sango laugh and something Miroku had just said… it was something she hadn't heard her do for a long time.

"After all of this is over… and if we both make it out of this alive…" His voice was still quiet, but serious.

"Don't talk like that! We're going to okay… all of us will." Kagome stated looking up at him out of the corner of her eyes. How could he believe her words if she hadn't trusted them?

"Yeah…" He squeezed her hand again, she didn't understand why.

"Kagome will you-?"

"Kagome, Inuyasha, LOOK OUT!" Sango screamed.

It had all happened so suddenly, Inuyasha had moved them both out of harms way in one quick movement, Miroku had killed the offending demon with a sacred sutra, and the battle had begun.

Kagome watched him now as He moved in front of her to protect her as she reloaded her arrow. What had he wanted to ask her? Why had he seemed so serious while he was trying to talk to her?

She let another arrow fly as Inuyasha cut down a rather large snake demon attempting to get around him to get to her. She was putting them all in danger… and yet they refused to leave her side.

"Kagome…"

She looked up to Inuyasha, his back was facing her as he fended off another demon but she knew it had been him that had spoken to her.

"What is it?" she questioned watching him intently. He wasn't hurt was he?

"After all of this is over…" He decapitated the demon in front of him with one slice of his blade.

"And we go home…" Another demon down as he stabbed it through what would be its heart.

"Will you…?" Inuyasha continued blocking a frontal blow from a bear demon.

"Will I what, Inuyasha? What's wrong?" she questioned, her heart was beating frantically now. What could be so important that he insisted on asking her while they were fighting?

"Will you marry me?"

Everything seemed to stop as the words fell upon her. He wanted her to… to marry him? And suddenly there was no one there but herself and him. No demons, no blood and gore, no putrid smell of rotting flesh, no exhaustion, only them. She felt her heart skip a beat and her hold loosened on the bow and arrow in her hands causing them to fall to the non-existent ground.

"Yes…" Her voice was quiet, so quiet he almost missed it over the sounds of the battle around them. He turned to look at her a faint smile present on his face.

"Yes… I will." she replied tears in her eyes as she looked up at him.

Inuyasha watched her smile in return and as if began to fade and her eyes widened. "Inuyasha, LOOK OUT!" she screamed.

It all happened before he could register it. She was running towards him as he turned to look over his shoulder at the attacking demon that was almost upon him, its deadly claws prepared to kill. And he was being pushed aside out of the way of the attack. A sudden smell of blood filled his senses as his eyes fell on Kagome.

She coughed, blood spraying from her mouth as she did, the crimson liquid soaking her clothes where the demon had connected with his blow.

His eyes widened as he watched her fall to the ground as if in slow motion. No… this wasn't happening… not to her. Not Kagome… it was trick, it had to be… it wasn't Kagome, no, not Kagome.

"Ka-gome!"

She smiled slightly as she looked up at him. "I'm sorry… Inuyasha…"

And suddenly she was gone. She had disappeared as if she had never been there before.

"KAGOME!"

* * *

Brown eyes quivered slightly under clenched eyelids. She groaned in pain as she attempted to move. Her head was pounding and her side burned with even the slightest movement.

She opened her eyes slightly to look around the dark room. Where was she? How did she get here? Where were the others? Where was Sango? And Miroku? And…

"Inuyasha!"

She sat up suddenly, doubling over in pain as she did. What was going on? She looked down at her side, noticing the bloodstained bandage under her pale hands. "How…?"

The last time she had checked she had fallen to the ground after jumping in front of an attack aimed at Inuyasha. Inuyasha… where were her friends if she was here? Where was here?

She shivered at the chilling laugh that echoed through the room, her eyes widening slightly.

"Finally awake I see…"

"Naraku…" she hissed turning to glare at said half-demon.

He smirked. "Now is that anyway to treat someone that has treated you wounds and brought you to safety?" he questioned tilting his head to the side slightly.

Kagome scoffed.

"Now, now, my dear Kagome no need to be so cold." He was suddenly in front of her, keeling so that he was eyelevel. "After all, if it hadn't been for me… you'd be dead." he teased.

Her glare hardened. "If not for you, I wouldn't be in this condition right now." she spat.

"Ah… but you see…" he reached out to stroke her cheek only to have her swat his hand away. He smirked and stood. "Nor would you be betrothed." he added.

Her glare faltered slightly as he said this.

Naraku's smirk widened. "If it had not been for me, you would not have met Inuyasha again, nor would your friend have found a lover in the monk, and yet you despise me…" He stated.

She watched him out of the corner of her eyes as he circled her like a predator watching his prey. "What do you want?!" she spat as he stopped in front of her once more.

"What have I been looking for my dear?" he questioned calmly. "I simply want your half of the Shikon Jewel." he replied.

Kagome smirked. "You can't have it."

He had her pinned against the wall by her neck in a flash. "Where is it?" he growled squeezing her throat threateningly.

"My how quickly you do loose your temper." Kagome teased with a small smirk, wincing slightly as his grip tightened.

"Where have you hidden it?" he pressed digging his nails into her skin.

"Ah, so is that why you kept me alive… to question me?" she whispered hoarsely. "Well don't expect any answers…" she responded glaring at him.

"Where _is the jewel_?!"

Kagome smirked. "I don't know." she replied.

He threw her across the room causing her to whimper in pain as she hit the wall; still she looked up at him defiantly.

"So you refuse to tell me where… then perhaps your lover will tell me when I threaten him with you life." He smirked as her eyes widened slightly in fear.

"Or perhaps… you'll tell me if I take the lives of your friends…" he chuckled coldly as he watched her look down at her hands in horror.

"Yes… I do believe that will do." he continued.

"Kagura."

A woman appeared behind him, her head bowed. Kagome glared at the woman.

"Yes, Naraku?" She questioned.

"Bring me her comrades… I have something special planed for them." Naraku ordered smirking down at the shaking woman before him.

Kagura glanced up at the elf across the room before nodding. "As you wish." she replied before disappearing

"You will tell me the where- abouts of the Jewel Kagome…"

His hand caressed her cheek as she looked away from him.

"I will break you." he continued before disappearing.

"What have I done?" She whispered.

A tear ran down her cheek uncontrolled.

* * *

**A/N: **Well now that's I've taken well over 3 months to update (I'm so, so, sorry!) here it is! I hope you like it! And again I'm really sorry for the long wait! I'll try to update sooner next time! Hopefully after the soccer season and towards Thanksgiving break things will get easier for me.

Sorry guys! Go ahead and flame me if you want, I'll take it. I know I deserve it for the long wait.

Please review!

-MS14-


	17. Come

**A/N: **Wow, it's been a while since I've been able to update. I apologize for making you all wait so long, but something went wrong with my computer to where it wouldn't let me log onto Fanfiction so I couldn't update. Then I found that I could update through the school computer and just when I got started up with that the school went and blocked the damned website, so my life as a Fanfiction writer was put on hold. I'm not making excuses, I'm truly sorry for the long wait and I don't blame you if you're upset with for all the reviews guys! Sorry for the wait! Here's chapter 17!

**Disclaimer: **don't own it!

* * *

**Recap:**

"_Kagura."_

_A woman appeared behind him, her head bowed. Kagome glared at the woman._

"_Yes, Naraku?" She questioned._

"_Bring me her comrades… I have something special planed for them." Naraku ordered smirking down at the shaking woman before him._

_Kagura glanced up at the elf across the room before nodding. "As you wish." she replied before disappearing_

"_You will tell me the where-abouts of the Jewel Kagome…"_

_His hand caressed her cheek as she looked away from him. _

"_I will break you." he continued before disappearing._

"_What have I done?" She whispered._

_A tear ran down her cheek uncontrolled. _

* * *

**Chapter 17: Come**

"Kagome!"

His voice called noiselessly into the battle around him.

His amber eyes darted around him, searching frantically for what he could not find. His sword reached out automatically, striking down the offending demons before him. His body moved on his own by now, it was instinct that drove his weapon. The rest of his being was focused on her.

"Kagome!"

_She wouldn't hear._

Some part of him told him that she wouldn't call back, not this time.

"Kagome!"

"Inuyasha… she's not there."

"KAGOME!"

His blade fell upon several other demons, dispatching them all. He wouldn't hear it. He wouldn't believe it.

"Inuyasha, be rational, she's gone! She's not going to-"

"SHUT UP!"

He rounded viciously on the monk, his golden orbs practically glowing with ferocity. Miroku stepped back, taken by surprise. He had never seen his friend like this. So furious, so panicked, so desperate.

His gaze softened slightly as he watched him. The pain was so very evident in his eyes. He could only imagine what he was going through; having lost the woman he loved once again. His violet eyes fell on the elf next to him.

He supposed he would act the same way if he ever lost her.

"It's a bit of a bad time to be arguing amongst your allies isn't it?" a woman's voice laughed, echoing over the battle field around them.

"Kagura!"

The foul stench of blood caught his nose as gale force winds closed in around them. The demons that managed to escape the wrath of the woman's attack scattered. Those that were not so lucky fell by her hand.

When the wind finally subsided and the demon cries died the small group turned their gaze in the direction of her aura, now exceedingly dominate over the rest. She stood in the middle of the carnage, her fan held delicately in her hands. If one did not know her true nature they may think her a divine being, for she held her head high as if she were a superior looking down upon her subordinates. The calm wind that still coursed through the field blew her hair and kimono around her enhancing that appearance.

Golden eyes narrowed dangerously as the hanyou turned to face her, his hand tightening around the hilt of his sword. His sharp ears caught the sound of his friends taking their positions at his side.

"What do you want wench?" he spat at the demon, barring his fangs.

Her lips pulled up into a knowing smirk.

"I've simply come to relay a message to you Inuyasha, Naraku would like an audience with you, all of you." she stated, turning her gaze to the Monk and the other elf in the clearing quickly before turning her red eyes back on the silver haired man before her.

Inuyasha scoffed. "Tell him he can go to hell." he responded spitefully, his glare never fading.

"Ah…" Kagura chuckled lightly at this, her red eyes glistening with mischief.

"Naraku feared that may be your answer. In that case he wishes for you to know that he has your woman, Kagome, was it?" she said, placing her fan to her chin as if in thought.

His eyes flashed red and his sword came down with a loud cry of "Wind Scar!"

Her laughter filled the air around them once more as the dust cleared, the demon was nowhere in sight. A growl emitted from deep within his chest.

"Where is she?!" he demanded, casting his eyes frantically around him, searching for her presence.

"You will find her at Naraku's castle. Do not worry; she will not be harmed, so long as you comply. You have 24 hours, don't be late... you never know what Naraku's temper can cause…" her voiced echoed over the clearing teasingly before her presence disappeared all together.

Miroku's hand fell on his shoulder as he whipped around to follow her, stopping him in his tracks. He turned his hard eyes on his friend, adrenaline still coursing through his veins.

"Move with caution Inuyasha, this may be a trap." he warned, his violet eyes warning.

He released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding and turned his attention back in the direction of the new demonic aura that fell over them.

"It may be, but what other chance do we have of finding Kagome?" he questioned, his grip slackened on Tetsusiga's hilt, the reality of Kagome's disappearance finally setting in.

"Well then, we'd better get going." came Sango's reassuring voice as she moved up next the hanyou a small smile upon her lips. "Kagome's alright I know it." she promised, placing her hand on his shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly.

"Then let's keep it that way."

* * *

Her eyes turned towards the door to the dark room as it slid open, her arms pulling her knees closer to her chest as the dark figure appeared in the doorway. Her back pressed closer to the cold stone behind her as she forced her breathing to calm. She would not let him frighten her, she wouldn't let him see.

The door clicked once more as it closed behind him, his foot steps closing in on her secure corner. Her nails dug into her skin as he stopped before her, if only this room did not block her magic, if only she had her bow and arrows, she would end this now. She would not stand this torture any longer if she could wield her magic. If he were not such a coward, she may have it.

He knelt to the floor before her, his sadistic smirk upon his pale lips.

"My dear Kagome… don't fret, your friends will be here soon."

Her breath hitched in her chest. They couldn't come, they wouldn't.

He chuckled lightly as he reached out to stroke her cheek; she flinched away from his touch as if burned by the contact. His smirk widened, "Yes, they are coming, and soon you will see them again."

She felt the tears that threatened to spill and pushed them back, she would not show weakness in his presence. She would not allow him to break her.

He gripped her chin tightly between his fingers, his nails digging into her skin. He forced her to meet his gaze, yanking her chin back when she tried to pull away. "Now, now Kagome, behave, or I shall have to punish you." he warned.

Her breath shook slightly at the thought, her brown eyes glaring fiercely into his. His eyes laughed at her.

"Don't look at me like that, if you would just give me what I desire then this would all be over, I wouldn't need your friends." he stated simply, tightening his grip on her chin.

"You coward." she spat, pulling her chin to the side.

He pulled her eyes back to him. "I am no coward; I simply choose to be precautious. It would do me know good to have you running off with the key to what I want now would it?" he questioned, almost curiously.

"You'll never have it… I will not break at you hand." she hissed, whipping her hand up to swat his hand away.

He caught both wrists in a single hand, pulling her to her feet and pinning her to the wall behind her, her arms above her head. "Then you shall break by your comrades' hand or by your lovers will. I will have the Jewel Kagome, it is only a matter of time." he growled in return, his grip on her wrists bone breaking.

She spat at his feet, glaring up into his menacing eyes.

"You shouldn't have done that my little elf." he growled as he pressed himself against her, his lips at her ear. "Now," he nipped at her ear lobe, smirking as she shivered against him. "I shall have to punish you." he whispered.

Her breath hitched as he pulled back and pressed his lips to hers. She struggled against his hold attempting to break free. He smirked against her lips, as he pulled a single finger back. She gasped in pain as the bone snapped, tears slipping form her eyes. He took the opportunity to force his tongue into her mouth, his free hand moving underneath her shirt.

Her teeth clamped down on his tongue when he did and he pulled back quickly, his eyes narrowing. She smirked slightly at the blood that dripped at the corner of his mouth. "Wench."

His hips ground into hers and she hissed in pain, it would bruise without her magic. His claws dug into the flesh of her wrist and where his hand trailed up her side, burning as if she had been poisoned. His mouth fell once more on her neck, biting and sucking at every inch he could reach as she thrashed against him. His hips ground into hers once more, she bit back the cry at the back of her throat.

"Get off of me you bastard!" she ground out, anger coursing through her veins.

White flashed before her eyes and his grip on her disappeared, his hard body pushed away from hers. She breathed deeply when her vision finally focused once more, catching her breath.

"Impressive, elf. Perhaps I'll have to strengthen the spells wound around this room."

Her dark eyes shot up to his, he held one hand gingerly in the other, obviously nursing some sort of injury. Her eyes narrowed, as he took a step towards her once more. Her body tensing as his fingers brushed her cheek teasingly.

"I look forward to punishing you again. Until next time, my dear Kagome." he whispered, his cold voice sending shivers down her spine.

He turned and left the room then and she listened as his foot steps faded away before allowing herself to slide back down the wall. Her breath shook as the tears came crashing down upon her. She pulled her knees up to her chest and held pulled her broken finger back into place, with any hope it would heal properly, at least until she had her magic back.

She hurt everywhere, wincing at the slightest movement. She wouldn't break. She wouldn't let her fear consume her. He wouldn't have it.

She would not be the child of prophecy; she would not shame herself or her people like that. He wouldn't have it. She would take every 'punishment' he handed out, she would face his wrath with her head held high, even if it meant her death.

She wouldn't break. Not by his hand.

* * *

Her eyes shot open as a small click echoed around the room.

Before she could do or say a thing, a hand was placed over her mouth, the rest of her body immobilized. Her eyes looked frantically up at her attacker, meeting red orbs.

"Listen to me elf, and listen closely, I will not repeat myself. You're companions are coming for you, they will be here within 12 hours."

Her heart beat frantically. No! No they couldn't! They wouldn't! She had to do something.

Her eyes fell onto the small white haired girl across the room, her white brimmed mirror held gently in her hands. The hand at her mouth pressed down a little harder, pulling her attention back to the woman's red eyes.

"You can save them if you wish. I will tell you how, but you must swear to defeat Naraku in return."

She allowed Kagome to nod slightly, before she went on.

"Then listen up, we have little time."

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long to up date. Sorry it's so short! I hope you liked it!

Please tell me which Inuyasha story you'd like me to put up after this one.

**Dreaming**

**Summary:** Dream- A vision of the imagination. 'I must be dreaming.' His lips curled up into that all too familiar smirk, his eyes twinkling mercilessly. 'It's just a dream!' Her cheeks flushed. "Kagome..." Her heart skipped a beat, her name rolled off his tongue so nicely. 'Dreaming!' His lips brushed hers and she was gone. **Parings:** Miroku/Kagome, slight Inuyasha/Kagome, Miroku/Sango, Kouga/Kagome, maybe mention of others.

**Entre Nous'**

**Summary:** Entre Nous- Between us. "Am I destined to never have a happy ending?" Naraku was gone. The Jewel was completed. The well was sealed. A few years later Kagome was finally moving on with her life. Having graduated high school she was now off to college. Too bad no one told her that this next chapter of her life would be as nerve racking and heart wrenching as the several before it. **Parings:** Sesshomaru/Kagome; Mentions of Inuyasha/Kagome, Miroku/Sango, Miroku/Kagome, Kouga/Kagome, others if you squint.

Review please! I love you all!

Thanks.

-MS14-


	18. Escape

**A/N: **Hope you like this chapter! Please vote at the end! Thanks guys and gals!

* * *

**Recap:**

_Her eyes fell onto the small white haired girl across the room, her white brimmed mirror held gently in her hands. The hand at her mouth pressed down a little harder, pulling her attention back to the woman's red eyes._

"_You can save them if you wish. I will tell you how, but you must swear to defeat Naraku in return."_

_She allowed Kagome to nod slightly, before she went on._

"_Then listen up, we have little time."_

* * *

**Chapter 18: Escape**

"_Every three hours there is a guard change."_

A delicate eyebrow rose in question as a quiet groan sounded outside her door way, followed by the quite shuffling of feet. Her eyes glanced up at the small barred window that allowed the light of the moon to filter onto the stone floor beneath her. The timing was right on, as Kagura had said it would be.

"_When you have the chance, use this to open the door."_

Her fist tightened around the small metal object in her hand as the sound of footsteps faded down the hall. Slowly, she rose to her feet and shuffled towards the door, listening closely for any signs of life on the other side.

"_You'll have approximately five minutes to get out."_

Careful not to touch the barrier around the door, she removed the small dagger from its sheath and held it to the moon light filtering into the room so that she could observe it. The thin blade was curved slightly. Black kanji letters were elegantly carved into both sides of the blade, spelling out something that she couldn't quite decipher. The small hilt was a smooth dark wood covered in a silk red ribbon that was wound around it so that the excess ribbon hung off the end. More kanji letters resided at the ends of the ribbon, this time in gold. The sheath resembled the metal of the blade, wrapped in the same ribbon as the hilt.

Her dark eyes turned once more towards the door, the dagger held out delicately in front of her. The energy of the barrier came off in waves against her skin, attacking what little power she still held. Her eyes narrowed, her fingers tightening around the hilt of the dagger.

"_You must find the power to wield it."_

Her eyes closed slowly as she focused all of her energy into the weapon in her hand. Slowly she pushed the blade towards the barrier. The barrier unleashed wave after wave of energy, burning her skin and leaving a tangy taste on her tongue. Her breath shook as slowly her energy slipped away.

"_To save your friends."_

A blinding flash of light shattered the barrier before her and she fell to her knees, her body trembling from the sudden burst of energy. Her breath came in short pants as she blinked, allowing her eyes to focus on the stone floor. She felt sick to her stomach, that at any moment she might collapse.

Darkness etched at the edge of her vision, threatening unconsciousness. Her body shuddered from the cold and the coughing fit that followed the nausea. Her hand clenched around the dagger, her eyes turning up to the door before her.

"_Once you've broken the seal you must move quickly, someone may notice." _

She pushed herself to her feet with a shuddering breath, placing the dagger back into its sheath as she did. She stumbled to the door and reached for the handle, her lips curling up into a small smile when the door slid open. Cautiously she looked into the dark hallway on the other side of the door.

Her foot steps were quite as she moved out of the room, sliding the door shut behind her. Silently she made her way through the halls of the castle, her senses tuned for any signs of movement.

"_Take a left. There is a single guard in the next hall, dispatch him quietly."_

Her dagger sliced cleanly through the skin of his throat and he fell limp against her small form.

"_Go right, three doors down on the left, go inside, hide the body in the closet."_

The door easily slid open under her finger tips. With a huff she pulled the limp body in her arms in after her, closing the door quickly. After depositing the body in the open closet of the room as directed she turned her gaze to the rest of the room.

It was dark, similar to the rest of the castle. The hard wood floor was ice cold against her bare feet. A light draft circled up from between the floor boards, slashing at the soles of her feet. The walls around her were dark wood, void of any decorations, the only other object in the room being a small table with a black carpet beneath it.

Finally her eyes fell on the wall across from her. Draped across it was a blood red curtain with intricate black decorations lining the outside. Her feet moved automatically towards them, her hand reaching out to pull the soft, dust covered fabric aside.

"_Behind it is a door. Beyond that door is another room."_

Her eyes confirmed this fact as the curtain fell to the floor beside her with a gentle tug.

"_There are three doors that lead from the next room, a guard at each one. Take the one to your right. Keep to the shadows and move when the time is right."_

Her fingers tugged lightly at the handle of the door, sliding it open so that she could peer into the next room. Her dark eyes cast over the room, counting off the guards, taking in their appearances, and the shape of the room. It was larger then the one she hid in now, the same floors and walls and a single torch lighting the room from the center. The only other difference being a few tables conveniently set against the wall, crimson table cloths draping over the sides from under several old artifacts.

The door slid easily and quietly under her touch, just far enough for her to slip through, that was all she needed. It closed just as easily before she dove beneath one of the tables, the flickering light of the torch covering her movements. She glanced back behind her quickly to check whether her progress had been noticed. Her eyes widened slightly when she could not find a door where she had just come from, nothing but bear wall existed.

Kagome shook her head slightly of all ponderings, now was not the time to question the on goings of this castle. She pushed herself forward.

She studied their movements for some time, cursing at herself when she would miss an opportunity to move. _'I'm wasting too much time!'_ she scolded herself. Her body tensed as the guard turned away from her once more, leaving the door unprotected.

It was now or never.

Her heart thundered in her ears the door slid shut behind her. She held her breath as footsteps fell on the other side of the door. They drummed loudly in the room around her, threatening the sanctuary of the abandoned room before her. Her hands clenched into fists at her sides.

Slowly, quietly, she moved away from the door as the footsteps faded once more. Her eyes moved over the room cautiously, the cold wood sending shivers down her spine.

"_On the other side of the room, there will be a door."_

Her eyes narrowed through the darkness of the room, attempting to find the outline of the mentioned door. Her heart sped up once more when she couldn't make it out. Automatically her feet moved across the floor, her arms brushing against a few obstacles along the way; wood, fabric, some kind of cool stone, she hardly registered the sensations as she moved around the objects. Her hands roamed the wall when she reached it. Panic set in when she couldn't find one. In her panic, she didn't notice the thin fabric falling gingerly to the floor behind her.

Had she taken a wrong turn? Had she miss judged her surroundings? Had she been tricked?

She spun back towards the rest of the room, her eyes searching frantically for anyone in the room. Was this a trap? She suppressed the urge to yell in frustration.

But she couldn't have followed the directions incorrectly. All the obstacles described to her had been where Kagura had told her. She had to be in the correct room. This wasn't a mistake.

Her brown eyes were drawn to the center of the room were a dull light pulsed on a small stone pedestal. Her head tilted to the side curiously as she moved towards it. A small round object seemed to float above the pedestal, the glass like surface shimmered a faint shade of blue.

Her feet moved without her order, cautiously stepping around the few obstacles she had ignored before towards the odd object. She sensed no danger from the object. There was no aura surrounding it, no magic, no source for the mysterious glow, nothing. If she could not see it with her own eyes she would not believe it to really exist.

She couldn't comprehend it.

Her hand ran cautiously beneath the object, her eyes widening slightly when she met no obstacles. Her hand retracted to her chest, unsure of what to think of the object. Still, she sensed nothing.

"What are you?" she whispered, her brown eyes narrowing.

Her hand reached out for the object again, her fingers brushing the cool surface. Once more she pulled her hand quickly away from the object as the surface rippled rather then remained solid as she had presumed it was. To the touch it fell like ice, despite the fact that her fingers sank into the object slightly before she pulled away. Her fingers had come away dry, ruling out a liquid.

Her eyes moved from her hand to the object again as the glow flickered, fading to sever different shades of blue and green. She watched curiously, unconsciously leaning towards it to observe it closer. It was like glass, without the reflective qualities.

"_Let me show you."_

She jumped back as the smooth feminine voice whispered in her ear. Brown eyes searched frantically for the source, her heart beating rapidly in her ears. The glass like substance flickered again, regaining her attention. Her eyes widened in understanding, there was no one else in the room, the voice had originated from the glass.

She had heard of things like this in fairytales she had heard as a child. Was a spirit trapped within the glass?

"Show me?" she asked curiously.

"_Let me show you."_

A bright light engulfed the room; her hand flew up protectively to shade her eyes.

* * *

Brown eyes shifted restlessly behind closed eyelids. A soft groan escaped her lips as her eyes flutter open. Her entire body ached and screamed at her to move.

Her fingers twitched as her eyes fluttered open. With a sharp intake of breath she shot up right, her eyes searching frantically about her. Her eyes showed her nothing but darkness.

"Where am I?"

Her voice echoed back to her.

"_Let me show you." _

The whisper at her ear made her jump. Her heartbeat thundered in her ears as she spun in the direction, her eyes searching wildly for something she couldn't see. A wave of nausea fell over her, her sight blurring and her feet stumbling over the cool surface of the floor beneath her feet.

Suddenly her vision filled with spinning images of her and her friends, of her past, present, and of incidents she couldn't place. Her stomach heaved and she fell to her knees, her breath hitched in her chest.

"I don't… I-I don't understand… I can't… it's too f-fast."

"_Then close your eyes and listen."_

Her eyes closed reluctantly, her stomach lurching again. The images slowed and her hands stopped shaking; slowly the images faded into one.

"What is this?"

"_You must see…"_

She looked around her, her heart skipping a beat at the sight. Her friends were there, at her sides as they promised. Tears slowly slipped down her cheeks as she looked at them, a small smile stretching across her lips. They were safe… they were all okay.

Just as suddenly as they were there, they vanished. She was alone, nothing but darkness surrounded her once more. Her heart fell.

"W-What…?"

"_You have a choice to make… and only you can carry it through…"_

Her eyes turned in the direction of the voice once more, only to find nothing again. "Who are you?!" she demanded, pushing herself to her feet.

"_You will know in time… now however… you must decide."_

"What are you talking about?!"

"_In your hands you hold the future to this world… in your heart you hold what will become of it…"_

"I don't understand."

Her brown eyes fell to her hands as they glowed at her sides. She held them out in front of her as a small object took form in them. Her eyes widened.

"_You must decide…"_

The second half of the Shikon no Tama fell into the palms of her hands. Her breath shook.

"But I can't…"

"_Only you can Kagome… only you can help us now…"_

"Why me? Why do I have to do it?"

"_Because you are the child of the Prophecy."_

"No! No I won't-!"

"_You must… for this world… for every being of this land… for your race… for your friends… for your love… you must bear this burden."_

The tears fell slowly from her eyes as her hands formed fists at her sides, the jewel cutting into the skin of her right.

"But I…"

"_Only you can save them Kagome… only you can determine our fate."_

Her eyes fell to her feet. But what if she failed? What if she messed this all up? She would be the reason the world would fall into chaos… How could she possibly do this alone?

"_You will never be alone… your friends gave you their loyalty… you must use it wisely."_

"But they could be hurt… they could…"

"_They understand the risks… now you must lead them… you must lead us all."_

She held the jewel up to examine it, her hand shaking.

"_They are nearly here. It is time Kagome. What path will you choose?"_

Before her appeared a split road, her eyes followed both as far as she could see. Her shoulders fell; even now her future was unknown to her.

"_Will you lead us to victory or to destruction?"_

Her hand clenched once more and she lifted her head. She had decided long ago that she would win. That she would not let that bastard Naraku destroy her life. She had promised herself and her friends that they would win… that they could do this… together…

"I will win."

Her feet moved by their own accord, taking her down her chosen path.

"_We_ will win."

* * *

Violet eyes rose to the woman next to him as he struck down another demon. Her shoulders rose in rapid session with his as she spun to take down her next opponent, one of the last before them. He felt his lips quirk up into a small smile as he watched her.

She was beautiful. And she was his.

Her eyes met his briefly as she moved to observe the destruction around her. She raised a questioning eyebrow. He shook his head in response.

"We're close…"

Inuyasha turned his gaze towards them as he sheathed his sword. He didn't appear nearly as tired as they did, but Miroku knew other wise. Inside, he was suffering just as much as he and Sango were.

Sango nodded next to him. "We must be, why else would we be encountering so many demons?" she commented wearily.

She turned her brown eyes to the monk beside her. His eyes were cast over Inuyasha's shoulder, as small smile lifting onto his calm face.

"Miroku what are you-?"

"Look there." His hand rose to point over the hanyou's shoulder, both of his comrades turned at his response.

A small black orb that soon spread until it appeared to be a tear in the earth formed before them. Inuyasha gripped the hilt of his sword, a warning growl escaping his lips. Miroku's hand fell on his arm.

"Wait."

Golden eyes glanced over at his friend before they traveled back to the vortex. A small hand appeared from within its black depths, pulling the rest of their body forward.

"Kagome!"

Brown eyes lifted to the sound of her name. A wide smile split across her face. Before she could move she was lifted into a pair of strong arms, red blurring her vision. She laughed.

"Inuyasha…"

"Kagome… you're safe…"

She pulled away from him slightly to look up at him. His smile faded slightly at her serious expression.

"For now. But soon… we'll have to finish this… and we'll all be in danger." she stated.

By now the rest of her companions were gathered around the two. Her eyes traveled over all of them.

"That is, if you're still with me…" she commented.

"Of course we are Kagome. We promised." Sango replied, her hand falling on her shoulder.

"I suppose I could come along as well." Miroku stated with a small smile.

Her brown eye lifted to his gold. "You know I'll always be beside you Kagome. I promised to protect you and I will." he stated, placing a small kiss on her lips.

Kagome smiled. "Thank you."

* * *

**A/N: **Well I hope you liked it. I didn't, but I hope you did. Well please review! I need at least 7 to 10 to update because of the vote below! Thanks!

**Vote! **Please tell me which Inuyasha story you'd like me to put up after this one.

Dreaming

Summary: Dream- A vision of the imagination. 'I must be dreaming.' His lips curled up into that all too familiar smirk, his eyes twinkling mercilessly. 'It's just a dream!' Her cheeks flushed. "Kagome..." Her heart skipped a beat, her name rolled off his tongue so nicely. 'Dreaming!' His lips brushed hers and she was gone. Parings: Miroku/Kagome, slight Inuyasha/Kagome, Miroku/Sango, Kouga/Kagome, maybe mention of others.

Entre Nous'

Summary: Entre Nous- Between us. "Am I destined to never have a happy ending?" Naraku was gone. The Jewel was completed. The well was sealed. A few years later Kagome was finally moving on with her life. Having graduated high school she was now off to college. Too bad no one told her that this next chapter of her life would be as nerve racking and heart wrenching as the several before it. Parings: Sesshomaru/Kagome; Mentions of Inuyasha/Kagome, Miroku/Sango, Miroku/Kagome, Kouga/Kagome, others if you squint.

Please vote and review! Thanks again!

-MS14-


	19. Encounter

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews guys! I have a new story called The Little Things up. It's a collection of Inuyasha drabbles with multiple pairings; I'll take requests. Check them out if you have some time please and give me some feed back. I've also decided that after I finish this story, which will be soon unfortunately, I'm going to put up either Dreaming a Miroku/Kagome story, Between Us a Sesshomaru/Kagome story, or Almost a Kouga/Kagome story. Let me know which one you'd rather read? I just thought I'd fill you in on what's happening with me so… on with the story.

_**

* * *

**_

Recap:

"_That is, if you're still with me…" she commented._

"_Of course we are Kagome. We promised." Sango replied, her hand falling on her shoulder._

"_I suppose I could come along as well." Miroku stated with a small smile._

_Her brown eyes lifted to his gold. "You know I'll always be beside you Kagome. I promised to protect you and I will." he stated, placing a small kiss on her lips._

_Kagome smiled. "Thank you."_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 19: Encounter

"_In your hands you hold the future to this world… in your heart you hold what will become of it…"_

Why her? Why had she been chosen to carry this burden? Why not someone else? Why did it have to be her world and loved ones in jeopardy? Why not some other world? Why not some other people? The universe was grand and never ending, why couldn't it be someone else?

"_You must… for this world… for every being of this land… for your race… for your friends… for your love… you must bear this burden."_

Her hands clenched and unclenched in anticipation. Her bow lay against the tree at her side, her fingers itching to reach for an arrow at a moments notice. She forced her breathing to slow, her eyes to adjust to the darkness. On either side of her stood her comrades, waiting.

_Quite now… just a while longer…_

"_You must lead us all."_

What if she failed them? What if all she was doing was leading them to their deaths? What if she couldn't do this? What if she really wasn't the child of prophecy? What would they do then?

"_Will you lead us to victory or to destruction?"_

If only she knew for certain. If only she could promise them that they would all make it through. If only this could be that easy.

If only it wasn't her.

If only it wasn't them.

"_We will win."_

If not her, then who? Who would have had to bear this burden if she were not the chosen one? Would they handle this better then her? Would they be alone?

No, it was better this way. Better to know that she could at least do her best to save them. Better to know that she was not alone. Better to know that they had a chance.

Her chocolate eyes met his burning amber through the darkness. Even now they had the power to make her heart skip and pause the breath in her chest. Even now, when they were about to go into battle, her skin itched to touch his, her heart beat to be near him, to love him, to be his.

She offered him a small reassuring smile which he returned before turning his attention back to the on coming enemy. With a silent sigh she turned her attention back to what resided just beyond the trees as well. They were there. So very close.

Her fingers itched to feel the feather of the arrow in her finger tips. To have the smooth wood of her bow in her hand. To feel her power coursing through her with the mixture of adrenaline and excitement. Part of her wished to fight. To get this over with. To move on with her life.

Part of her wanted the battle ahead. Desired it. _Needed_ it.

Another part of her wanted nothing to do with what was to happen next. She wanted only to run while she still could and take her loved ones with her. She wanted to escape this place with her life. She wanted everyone to live for certain. She wanted someone else to fight this fight. She wanted to hand the responsibility off to the next contestant. She wanted to run and never look back.

Her fingers tingled with anticipation as she strung her bow, the cool wood fitting nicely into her clammy palm. _'Breathe in, breathe out…'_ Her shoulders rose and fell with her breathing as she raised her arrow to her cheek, taking aim.

It was now or never.

The air crackled around her as her energy moved through her to the tip of her arrow.

It was time.

With a flick of her wrist she let the arrow loose and the battle began.

* * *

The battle had been raging for hours now, long hours that felt as if they spanned over days at a time. She had abandoned her bow long ago, having run out of arrows, choosing now to fight with her sword.

The darkness around them was deepening and the demons just kept coming. He would find them; it was only a matter of time. Her eyes glanced around the small clearing they had settled in earlier. She hated to think that in a matter of hours what was left of the trees and life around them would most likely be no more.

But the battle had to happen sooner or later, whether she liked it or not.

She feared the destruction, the pain, the death. She prayed for an alternative answer, another choice. She wished for a way out, to get away. But death was unavoidable in war. She only hoped that they could escape this battle with out any casualties.

A flash of red before her reminded her of his presence, and she felt slightly more at ease. Her eyes fell back the forest that his eyes were gazing at so intently. They would encounter him. She could feel it.

The jewel pulsed.

Her hand gripped the hilt of her sword tighter.

He was coming.

* * *

"Inuyasha!"

Amber orbs turned in the direction of his name only to duck as the tajiya's hiraikotsu spun in his direction, taking out several demons behind him before returning faithfully to its master.

He nodded his head in thanks before turning to the battle once more.

The barrage of demons was lessening. Whether that be a good or bad sign he wasn't sure. All that was for certain was that despite the fewer amounts of demons, the darkness was deepening and with it, and all the negative feelings one could possess. Hatred, sadness, fear, and the dark was closing in. He could taste it one his tongue.

Amber eyes glanced at Kagome. She fought with an elegant grace that never ceased to amaze him. There was a glow about her that he never quite understood; a purity about her that shined through even the darkest places.

But her eyes were troubled. She looked about her frequently and at each of them in turn before looking off into the forest before another demon could attack her.

She knew something else was coming. And she knew what it was.

Brown met gold for a heart stopping moment before he turned to confront another enemy.

She was scared.

What could be out there? What could be so terrifying to someone so strong?

He turned his gaze towards her once more. What darkness could frighten someone so pure?

He was beside her in a moment, defending her from what she could not see. She smiled slightly up at him in thanks.

It was then that it happened. It was then that they all vanished, every single one of them, leaving the four of them alone in what was left of the clearing they had settled in before.

"What the-"

"Inuyasha?"

His amber orbs glanced down at the woman beside him.

"Promise me we're going to be okay?"

His ears fell slightly, his nose twitching at the putrid odor that began to grow around them.

"Kagome… what's out there?"

"Promise me."

He brushed her hand with his, moving slightly in front of her as he turned his gaze in the direction of hers.

"I promise."

"Miroku. Sango."

The two comrades moved to stand beside them at her call.

"Kagome… what's going?" The elder brunette questioned, pressing her hand comfortingly against her friends' back, the other tightening around her weapon.

The slight jingle of Miroku's staff reminded her that he stood beside her, comforting her slightly.

"He's here."

And blood-chilling cackle echoed from the trees before them.

"Very good… my dear, Kagome."

His hands tightened on the hilt of his sword.

"So can you tell me, dear Kagome… what now?"

His voice was like poison to her ears, reminding her of her nightmares, her fears.

"Show yourself you slimy bastard!"

She glanced in the hanyou's direction for a moment.

"As you wish."

He emerged from the trees, cloaked in his bamboo coat and mask as he had always in her dreams, a dark aura slithering about him. She shivered at the sight.

"Naraku."

He smirked beneath his mask, a quiet chuckle emitting from the back of his throat.

"That's right Kagome."

He examined the comrades before him, his smirk growing wider.

"Shall we begin?"

**

* * *

**

A/N:

Hope you liked it. Sorry again for the time it took to put it up and sorry it so short and kind of sucks. Well unfortunately this story only has a few chapters left, probably 3 at the most. So, if you'd please, vote for the next Inuyasha story I may put up? It'll be up for the next few chapters. And if you can take a look at my collection of drabbles The Little Things. I'll take requests!

**Vote:**

Between Us

Summary: They had nothing in common, nothing that they cared for in each other, nothing that they wished the other to know. But there were always those memories between them, always haunting, always present, always binding. And they reminded them that there had always been the fear, the knowledge, the desire between them. And that was something that neither wanted to face. "What do you say… we keep this one between us?"

Paring(s): Sesshomaru/Kagome; Mentions of Miroku/Sango, Inuyasha/Kagome, Shippou/Oc, Inuyasha/Kikyo and maybe faint hints of Miroku/Kagome, Kouga/Ayame, and Kouga/Kagome. If you squint you'll find others.

Dreaming

Summary: Dream- A vision of the imagination. 'I must be dreaming.' His lips curled up into that all too familiar smirk, his eyes twinkling mercilessly. 'It's just a dream!' Her cheeks flushed. "Kagome…" Her heart skipped a beat, her name rolled of his tongue so nicely. 'Dreaming!' His lips brushed hers and she was gone.

Paring(s): Miroku/Kagome; mentions of Inuyasha/Kagome, Kouga/Kagome, Miroku/Sango, Inuyasha/Kikyo maybe others.

Almost

Summary: She was tired of 'almost'. Almost in love, almost his, almost whole, almost time. All she wanted was for something in her life to be a definite for once. She hopes that his cobalt eyes can find it, because she's _almost_ given up hope. "And I almost had you, but I guess that doesn't cut it. Almost loved you, I almost wished you would've loved me too." – Almost by Bowling for Soup.

Paring(s): Kouga/Kagome; mentions of Inuyasha/Kagome, Miroku/Sango, Kouga/Ayame, Inuyasha/Kikyo, maybe others.

Thanks guys and gals! Later! –HM11


	20. Battle for the Jewel

**A/N: **Here it is, the final chapter, after a long wait – too long probably. I'm so sorry about that! Thanks for the reviews everyone! And thank you to everyone that stuck around for the finale! There will probably be a short epilogue after this, so keep a look out for that. Hopefully it won't take so long to get that up!

* * *

**Recap:**

_He emerged from the trees, cloaked in his bamboo coat and mask as he had always in her dreams, a dark aura slithering about him. She shivered at the sight._

"_Naraku."_

_He smirked beneath his mask, a quiet chuckle emitting from the back of his throat._

"_That's right Kagome."_

_He examined the comrades before him, his smirk growing wider._

"_Shall we begin?" _

* * *

**Chapter 20: Battle for the Jewel**

The musky smell of sweat and blood mixed with poisonous miasma filled the air as their battle raged on. Beads of sweat ran down her pale face as her brown eyes watched the fight around her. She was exhausted, but kept moving, she had no other option. In one swift movement she dodged an attack aimed at her stomach, purifying the appendage with the tip of an arrow.

The barrage of lesser demons had finally thinned enough for the small group to begin their attacks on Naraku himself, but it was a slow and trying matter. The intervention of an unexpected hand had sped up their battle, but only slightly. Koga and a few of her father's soldiers had shown up a few hours before and charged into battle without any hesitation. Not long afterwards Inuyasha's elder brother, Sesshomaru had shown up as well.

Combined their little group had surged forward until only Naraku was left, his retainers Kagura and Kana having disappeared from the scene long ago. Idly she wondered where they had gone, and hoped that they were not planning another attack. To her knowledge Kagura wanted to see they evil half demon defeated as well.

The elf notched another arrow on her bow and pulled it back, releasing it with a surge of purifying energy that took out several of the offending tentacles. He was beginning to regenerate slower now, and it gave her and her friends hope.

Breathing heavily she looked over the battlefield strewn with many fallen demons. Miroku and Sango stood not too far from her, defending each other back to back. Together they preformed a dangerous dance, protecting the one they loved with all their strength. It was deadly to all that stood in their way, yet beautiful and graceful to those that looked on in admiration.

On her other side fought Koga and his men. Each raced into the scene without fear and with a grace that she had only rarely seen before. Koga had trained his men well, and for a moment she was more then grateful to the man for putting his life in danger for her. She would have to thank him someday if they made it out of this alive.

Battling in front of her were the two Inu brothers. Sesshomaru fighting with speed and precision that held a deadly grace of it's own, and Inuyasha with brute force and a fiery passion that seemed to have no end.

Every now and again, his amber gaze would catch her brown and her heart would skip a beat. For with every glance came a grin or a glimpse of the fiery passion that he so valiantly fought with and it took her breath away. It was these moments that made her press on. It was his gaze that gave her hope.

With Inuyasha by her side, she doubted that there was nothing that she could not do.

Another arrow left her bow, energy crackling around her before it turned what tentacles it touched to dust.

'_Only a little longer now…'_

"Kagome!"

Brown orbs looked up at the sound of her name just as a tentacle sent her flying backwards as it collided with her stomach. She knew she was in trouble when she landed, as her bow had flown out of her hand as soon as she'd felt the impact. Her breath came in short, pained pants as she tried to regain the air that had forcefully left her lungs when her body collided with the hard ground.

"Kagome!"

She looked up to see Inuyasha chopping his way through a barrage of tentacles and then turned her eyes to Naraku himself. A wicked smirk crossed his lips as he sent several her way with deadly precision.

There were too many. He wouldn't make it in time.

Her eyes closed instinctively as she waited for an impact that never came. Kagome slowly opened her eyes when it didn't and gasped at the sight in front of her.

Inuyasha was standing before her, arms stretched out as a barrier between her and Naraku. Protruding from his chest were the tentacles that had moments before been aimed at her.

"Inuyasha…"

"I promised…. To protect you… Kagome…"

His voice came quietly between painful pants. Her eyes widened at the blood that splashed on the ground when he coughed.

"Inuyasha… no…"

The tentacles slid from his body with a sickening sound and the hanyou fell to his knees, Tessaiga imbedded in the dirt to prop himself up. Her heart thundered in her ears.

"No…"

His amber gaze met hers with a soft smile. "I'm sorry Kagome."

His grip loosened slightly on the hilt of his sword and he slipped a little further towards the ground.

"I love you."

She couldn't breathe as she watched him crumple to the ground. She didn't hear the cries of her friends as they battled their way over to their fallen comrade. She didn't see the way Naraku's lips twisted up into a malicious smile or hear the way his laughter filled that air. All she saw was the man she loved fallen before her. All she could hear were his words of love that had last left his lips.

She slowly moved towards him, turning him over so that she could see his face. A shaking hand brushed silver bangs out of his eyes as she leaned over him.

"Inuyasha…"

When he didn't respond her fists clutched his clothing and she screamed.

"INUYASHA!"

The blinding light that burst forth from the woman stopped everyone in their tracks. When they could finally see again she stood over the fallen hanyou, her skin glowing a bright pink, her hair whipping wildly around her as her purifying energy spiked the air.

A barrage of tentacles were purified instantly as she turned towards Naraku, her feet seemingly gliding over the battlefield as she moved. The evil hanyou scowled as she moved to pick up her fallen bow and arrows.

"You can _not _defeat _me_." He hissed as she drew her bowstring.

"I _will_." There was a fire in her eyes that Sango had never seen before as she released her first arrow.

Several tentacles created a shield that disintegrated on contact and she drew her bow again. It was then that Sango turned and threw her hiraikotsu at the evil hanyou. It was now or never.

Following her lead the others began to attack as well in between each of Kagome's arrows, which came with an increasing amount of power and speed. The tentacles that had once protected Naraku were all but gone as Kagome notched her last arrow onto her string.

"You can _not_ win. You're _nothing_ but a lowly elf." Naraku hissed, sending the few tentacles that he could muster in her direction. "Now _die_!"

"You're wrong. I'm _Kagome_, protector of the Shikon no Tama. Remember that."

With a flick of her wrist she let her arrow fly, taking out the tentacles sent her way and continuing on towards the hanyou himself. The scream that erupted on the field was enough to make some cover their ears in defense before what was left of Naraku was nothing but dust in the wind.

Kagome let out a shaky breath when the dust and the smoke cleared to reveal nothing but a smoking crater where Naraku had once been. There was a calm that settled over her that she had not felt in years and she knew that it must have worked.

Naraku was dead.

"Kagome!"

She turned her gaze in the direction of her name to find her friends gathered around the hanyou clad in red. Miroku was slowly helping him up into a sitting position, taking as much of his weight on his shoulder as he could.

"Inuyasha!"

Her feet carried her swiftly in his direction and before she knew it, she was throwing herself against him and burying her face in his chest. Inuyasha hissed quietly in pain for a moment, before slowly wrapping his arms around the elf in response.

"Inuyasha… I-I thought you…" Her breath hitched and she couldn't stop the tears that fell from her eyes then.

"Keh. You think I'd leave you that easily?" He whispered into her hair as he slowly ran calming strokes through her ebony locks.

"Inuyasha…" He smiled faintly in response as she moved back to look at him, meeting his golden gaze. "Don't you ever scare me like that again!"

He chuckled lightly, wincing slightly in pain before pulling her back to his chest. "I'm not making any promises."

Kagome laughed quietly, her hands clutching onto his fire rat robe tightly. "I love you, Inuyasha." She whispered.

He only smiled into her hair, breathing deeply as he did to take in her scent. "And I love you."

"Kagome…" Brown eyes looked up to her friend Sango who stood next to them, smiling down on them. "I think this is yours."

She looked down to the hand that Sango gently offered her, and took the jewel that she held out to her slowly. It purified instantly at her touch and she moved to combine it with the jewel that rested on the chain around her neck. Pink light filtered through the cracks between her fingers for a moments and it was done. She opened her hand to observe a complete Shikon no Tama.

It had not come easy or with out loss and tragedy, but it was finally complete.

* * *

"What do we do with it now?"

Kagome turned her gaze from the completed Shikon no Tama in her palm to her friend whom sat on the other side of their small fire. The taijiya sat leaning comfortably against the monk whom looked up at her as well when the question was asked. Even Koga and his men whom lounged about around their own small fire and Sesshomaru whom sat silently against a tree just on the outskirts of the firelight now turned to her curiously. The young elf glanced at the hanyou whom leaned his back gingerly against the tree behind the two of them.

Amber orbs met her gaze silently. She sighed. Ever since their group had settled down for the night she had wondered this herself. After everyone's wounds had been dressed a small fire had been built to ward off the advancing darkness. There had been no suggestions, just a comfortable silence while she examined the jewel that hung on the chain around her neck.

She wondered how she would answer them, if she could.

"I… I don't really know." Brown eyes turned down to the jewel once more. "I have only heard legends about the jewel, but I think… I think that in order for it to disappear, a wish must be made by one with pure intentions." Her voice was quiet, unsure.

She looked back up at Sango who nodded slightly in agreement. She had heard these legends as a child as well.

"So what are you waiting for Kagome?"

Her gaze turned to meet the gaze of the hanyou next to her. "W-what?" Her voice trembled slightly as she spoke.

"Make a wish." He replied, the corners of his lips lifting gently.

"I-I… what if I make the wrong wish? What if my intentions aren't pure enough?" She stuttered, fingering the jewel around her neck nervously.

"I don't think I know and man or woman with a purer heart then you, Kagome."

It was the monk who spoke this time. She turned her gaze to him and then to the woman next to him. Sango only nodded in agreement, smiling reassuringly.

"What if you're wrong?" she whispered.

"What if they're right?"

Her gaze turned to the men around the other fire, her eyes meeting cobalt blue as Koga spoke. He smiled gently when she met his gaze.

"What are you afraid of Kagome?"

Her gaze met the amber orbs of the man next to her and her heart skipped a beat. He searched her face for answers when she remained silent and her eye turned to the jewel in her hand.

"Let you all down."

Her response was but a whisper, but he caught it. His hand slowly grasped hers, folding her fingers over the Shikon no Tama. She looked up at him then, tears forming in her eyes.

"We believe in you. Always will."

Her heart thundered in her ears as his lips pressed gently against hers before he pulled back to look at her once more. Her eyes moved around the rest of the camp, a small blush on her cheeks as she met everyone's gaze. They were all waiting for her, depending on her to make the correct wish, to finally end this war.

Brown eyes turned back down to her hand her fingers gripped the Shikon no Tama a little tighter. This was her job. Her path. Her destiny. And it had all lead down to this moment.

'_Will you lead us to victory or destruction?' _

Kagome released a shaky breath as she looked around her camp once more. They were all patiently waiting, watching, believing. It was now or never.

Her eyes paused on her hanyou friend, the man she loved. His lips lifted into a reassuring smile that she shakily returned. If he believed in her, then she didn't have to face this last task alone. Somehow, this gave her hope.

Slowly, Kagome closed her eyes, placing her other hand over her fist and bringing them close to her chest. She thought of all the people she held dear in her life, all of those that had lived and died to help her, to keep her going, and she wished…

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading everyone! I hope you liked it! I'm sorry it was short, or if it seemed a bit rushed, but I wanted to get this chapter up! Like I said there will be a short epilogue coming up, which shouldn't take too long to get up. _In the mean time please review and vote!_

_**VOTE PLEASE!**_

Between Us

Summary: They had nothing in common, nothing that they cared for in each other, nothing that they wished the other to know. But there were always those memories between them, always haunting, always present, always binding. And they reminded them that there had always been the fear, the knowledge, the desire between them. And that was something that neither wanted to face. "What do you say… we keep this one between us?"

Paring(s): Sesshomaru/Kagome; Mentions of Miroku/Sango, Inuyasha/Kagome, Shippou/Oc, Inuyasha/Kikyo and maybe faint hints of Miroku/Kagome, Kouga/Ayame, and Kouga/Kagome. If you squint you'll find others.

Dreaming

Summary: Dream- A vision of the imagination. 'I must be dreaming.' His lips curled up into that all too familiar smirk, his eyes twinkling mercilessly. 'It's just a dream!' Her cheeks flushed. "Kagome…" Her heart skipped a beat, her name rolled of his tongue so nicely. 'Dreaming!' His lips brushed hers and she was gone.

Paring(s): Miroku/Kagome; mentions of Inuyasha/Kagome, Kouga/Kagome, Miroku/Sango, Inuyasha/Kikyo maybe others.

Almost

Summary: She was tired of 'almost'. Almost in love, almost his, almost whole, almost time. All she wanted was for something in her life to be a definite for once. She hopes that his cobalt eyes can find it, because she's _almost_ given up hope. "And I almost had you, but I guess that doesn't cut it. Almost loved you, I almost wished you would've loved me too." – Almost by Bowling for Soup.

Paring(s): Kouga/Kagome; mentions of Inuyasha/Kagome, Miroku/Sango, Kouga/Ayame, Inuyasha/Kikyo, maybe others.

* * *

_Please regard me kindly? Later!_

_-HM11-_


	21. Epilogue: Forever After

**A/N: **Well here it is! The final chapter! Thank you all so much for sticking with me and for giving me such awesome support! I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

**Epilogue: Forever After**_  
_

_Everything in life is temporary, because everything changes. That's why it takes great courage to love, knowing it might end anytime but having the faith it will last forever. – Francine _

* * *

**Of Family and Friends**

Kagome had rarely thought of what would happen in the last moments of her journey, and even less about what would happen after it was over. Mostly she had wondered if it would ever truly end and if she would make it out alive. It was in the last moments when she and her friends parted ways to find their own families, promising to meet again, that she realized her journey really was over, the Shikon no Tama gone, and her task completed.

She had never been happier to walk through the gates of her home, to see her brother Souta and her mother running towards her, to be enveloped in their arms. Laughter and tears were shared as her father moved to stand beside them, smiling gently.

Sango, who was surrounded by her own family, met her gaze with a teary smile. They were alive. They were together. And they were happy. They laughed at the absurdity of it all. A calm she thought she'd never know surrounded her then.

They were home.

* * *

**Of Thanks and Blessings**

It had been a few weeks since the final battle and she still could not find the words for him. They had spoken a few times, but only a couple words in passing. Kagome wasn't quite sure how to address him now, as things were so different from what they had been in the past.

She smiled gently now as he walked past her pausing when his cobalt blue orbs caught hers. The corners of his lips rose slowly in response as he turned to her.

"Kagome?" His question was quiet, but curious.

Her smile brightened. "Thank you, Koga." She said before he could question her further.

His eyebrow rose questioningly as she took his hands earnestly.

"For everything." She continued, answering his unasked question.

His small smile widened into a wide grin and before she knew it she was in the arms of an old friend, face and arms pressed against his chest. He was still for a moment before he pulled away from her, holing her at arms length to look at her.

"I wish you nothing but happiness." His voice was quiet, calm, and sincere. Her heart stuttered slightly, knowing now that he had understood all along. Relieved tears reached her eyes as her lips split into a small smile.

"And I, you."

* * *

**Of Birds and Bees**

Kagome had hardly had time to think about the news that she had received before she was pulled away from her home and into the home of the man she loved, her best friend – who was just as stunned – dragged along beside her. When the situation finally dawned on them they moved quickly into action, this time, leaving Miroku and Inuyasha as the ones standing around confused and at a loss of what to do.

Hours of running around, orders, and many soothing words later the cries of the expected new born filled the room. And with a small smile Kagome handed the bundle of blankets with cute little black dog-ears at top her head to her mother. Rin's lips curled up gently at the corners as she took the small bundle, cooing softly as she brushed the blankets away from her face.

The small group stood back to allow the father a closer look, his mane of silver hair draping over his wife and child as he brushed his fingers over the baby's cheek. Small eyes the color of the sun blinked owlishly up at him from out of the blanket. The faintest smile graced his lips as he met Rin's gaze.

"What is her name, Sesshomaru?"

Golden eyes glanced at his father and his wife as they paused on the other side of the bed.

"Her name will be Hina."

"Welcome… little Hina-chan…" Rin cooed quietly.

Inuyasha smiled when he turned his gaze to the woman next to him. The way her eyes shined as she looked over the child made his heart stutter slightly. Gently, he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to his side, making her jump in the process. He smiled and lowered his face to nuzzle her neck. He felt the heat rising under her skin and knew if her were to look at her now, a pretty blush would be covering her cheeks.

"Don't worry Kagome, I'll give you as many as you want when the time comes."

"I-Inuyasha!"

He chuckled at the way her voice stuttered and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips.

* * *

**Of Proposals and Time**

Kagome had wondered when the time would come that the monk would ask for her best friend's hand in marriage. When that finally came and Sango stumbled into her room with a bright smile on her flushed face she wasn't quite prepared for it. She supposed that she had just been waiting for it for so long by then that her surprise was more that he had finally asked then that he actually did ask.

So when Sango briskly told her how he had proposed and she pulled her off of her bed to jump around the room and celebrate with her, she smiled and laughed as well. She was happy for her friends, happy that they had found love as she had, happy that they would now forever be together, happy that _they_ would be happy.

But when the celebratory feast came and plans began she couldn't help but feel that time was passing almost too quickly and that day-by-day she was loosing her grasp on what time she had left.

The few months that it had taken to plan the wedding had passed so quickly that Kagome had barely anytime to notice when she was all dressed up in a beautiful kimono and standing beside her friend, smiling brightly as Sango and Miroku were joined in marriage. However, time seemed to drag on until the celebrations were beginning to slow and calm. People were slowly leaving for their own homes and the festivities were beginning to end. The couple of the hour was nowhere to be seen and hadn't been for a few hours now.

Kagome had expected as much. She smiled gently as she sat on a small fountain on the outskirts of the gardens that the wedding was being held in. With a sigh she turned to trail her fingertips through the cool water, watching the ripples move away from her fingers and fade.

"Kagome?"

She looked up at the sound of her name and smiled as her eyes met smiling golden orbs.

"Inuyasha?"

He sat down next to her and gently took her hand in his. She glanced at their hands as he wove his fingers through hers and then back up at him, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Do you remember the promise I made to you? To always protect you and to always be with you?" He questioned quietly.

Her cheeks flushed lightly and she nodded.

"I'm sorry this took so long, but I wanted to get a few things cleared up with your father and mine first."

"Inuyasha… what are you talking about?" She questioned, curiosity lacing her voice.

When he moved so that he was kneeling in front of her and he pulled a small box out of his haori her heart skipped a beat.

"I intend to keep my promises, forever. Marry me, Kagome?"

Time seemed to stand still when his lips captured hers after she whispered, "yes".

* * *

**Of Happiness and Promises**

Flower petals slowly fluttered to the ground as small hands gathered them and tossed them up again. The two young women watched the little girl play with small smiles on their lips. A quiet whimper caught their attention and tow sets of brown eyes turned down to the small bundle in one woman's lap big violet eyes met brown from beneath silver bangs.

"What is he doing now oka-san?"

Rin met the amber gaze of her daughter before looking down at the little boy in the other's lap. "He's waking up Hina-chan." She replied softly.

Long ebony bangs fell in her eyes as she stood on her tippy toes to look down at the baby boy.

"Why does he sleep so much?" Hina asked curiously.

"Because Kouki-chan is just a baby Hina-chan. You slept a lot when you were that little too."

Amber orbs blinked owlishly and nodded in understanding before looking back down at the boy.

"May I hold him Kagome-san?"

Kagome laughed, smiling brightly at the little girl. "Of course you can. Just be careful him." The elf smiled as she placed her son in the little girl's arms, watching as she held him just as she had shown her a few days before.

"Like this oka-san?"

"Exactly Hina-chan."

The two watched as she slowly rocked the boy back and forth humming little lullabies that she had memorized as her mother sang them to her over the past few years. Kagome sighed as she looked up at the sakura trees above her, watching as small pink petals slowly made their decent to earth. This was true happiness.

"How's the little runt Kagome?"

She laughed as the peaceful silence that had fallen over them was broken so suddenly and turned her gaze to meet her husband's gold.

"Kouki is fine. He seems to like the gardens."

A small smile pulled at the corners of the hanyou's mouth. "Good."

It was quiet again as Hina slowly put the boy down at his mother's feet and propped him up in a sitting position. They three parents watched as slowly picked up some sakura petals and tossed them in the air before picking up a few more and putting them in the little boy's hands. Then again, she picked up a few more and tossed them in the air, looking expectantly at her cousin.

Violet eyes blinked owlishly at her before stuffing the petals in his mouth.

"No! Kouki, you're supposed to throw them!" Hina protested over the laughter of the three adults.

"I forgot to tell you Kagome, Miroku and Sango are coming over with Shou and Sora later tonight."

Kagome nodded as turned her gaze back up to Inuyasha, smiling. "Can't wait. I haven't seen the twins in a month or two." She replied.

"Yeah… I know."

It was quiet again after Rin and Hina took their leave to find Sesshomaru somewhere in the castle. Kagome looked down at the baby in her arms and cooed quietly as the little boy looked up at her, playing with the empty silver chain around her neck. Inuyasha sat down beside her and watched him, arms crossed in the sleeves of his red hoari.

"You know, Kagome, I've been thinking…"

Brown eyes looked up at the man next to her curiously. "About what, Inuyasha?" she asked.

"Remember that promise I made to you when Rin had Hina?"

Kagome flushed slightly and nodded. His lips curled up into a small smirk when she did.

"I've been thinking… maybe we should try for a girl."

Kagome laughed and looked down at the boy in her arms and then back up at her husband. "Maybe after a couple of years." She replied handing the child over to its father.

He winced when the child tugged at his hair and moved so that he was holding the boy out at arms length. Violet eyes blinked owlishly at him in surprise and he chuckled.

"Maybe you're right."

For now, they were happy and that was all that mattered.

* * *

_**The End. **_

* * *

**A/N: **Well I hope you liked it! This was actually easier to write then any of the other chapters. Maybe that's because I've had this in mind for a while now… Anyways, thank you all for reading and sticking with me!

**FYI: **Hina (Rin's and Sesshomaru's daughter) means sun or sunlight, Kouki (Inuyasha's and Kagome's son) means happiness or hope, Shou (Miroku's and Sango's son) means soar or fly and Sora (Miroku's and Sango's daughter) means sky. Oka-san means mother.

**Please review and keep a look out for future stories! **

As always, please regard me kindly? Later!

-HM11-


End file.
